Wicked Fans 2: Rise of The Avengers
by iamgoku
Summary: Darkness once again threatens Earth, and this time Elphaba and Glinda travel to Earth with Caine and reunite the heroes. But what is Evanna planning and how will our heroes combat her on their home turf. And is Shaun truly free of the Huntsman? get ready for an all together magical adventure in Wicked Fans 2: Rise of The Avengers
1. Wicked Fans Return

**Hello everyone ! **

**Have you missed me?, I know I've missed all of you. **

**And yes it has been almost a month but I have been busy ( still am ) but decided on posted the first chapter anyway. **

**Its time for the gang to reunite and once again battle the forces of darkness. **

**But things aren't always as they seem and they will face new threats as well as old. **

**So get ready dearies for the start of the new installment of " Wicked Fans 2: Rise of the Avengers" **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Wicked, it belongs to Gregory Maguire and all of its other respective owners, I do however own my OC's, and any other OC's belong to their respective creators******

* * *

><p><strong>( Oz: Kiamo Ko)<strong>

Elphaba and Glinda were sitting around Kiamo Ko lifelessly, it had been four months since they had said goodbye to their friends from Earth, but it felt far longer than that to the two witches.

"I wish they were here Elphie" Glinda said sadly as she leaned her head on her friends shoulder, Elphaba patted Glinda on the shoulder comfortingly, Elphaba had also been missing their young friends over the past few months.

"I know Glin, I do to" she replied as she looked back at the album that they had made of their times with their friends, so many happy and funny moments that had happened over their time in Oz, some of them were hard to look at because it also reminded them of the dark times that had happened, but they tried to focus on the positive memories and the knowledge that good had triumphed over evil.

"Hey you two" Came Fiyero's voice, as he had been leaning against the door frame and overheard them.

"Yero, what is it?" Elphaba asked as she turned to her love as he had a questioning look on his face.

"Why don't we go visit them?" he said as he looked at the two, he had been thinking about this for a while and having noticed that Elphaba and Glinda were becoming more saddened as the days past, he decided now was the right time.

Elphaba sighed slightly before answering the Vinkun Prince.

"Because Fiyero, I haven't been able to find a spell powerful enough to transport us to another world, the one I used to bring them here was a two way trip but that was to summon people here, not to travel to another world ourselves" Elphaba said dejectedly, she had been searching through the Grimmerie for a spell but still hadn't found one compatible.

"Well you can bless your lucky stars that I have one" came a voice from the far side of the room, the three whipped around quickly, but instead of an intruder they saw a familiar face.

"Caine!" Elphaba and Glinda exclaimed as the man stood there with a small smile on his face, before it turned serious.

"And were going to need it too, with what's coming" he said flatly.

"What do you mean, 'with what's coming'?" said Glinda with a frown.

"I sensed a powerful fluctuation of dark magic several days ago, I went out in search of it and discovered it was coming from Evanna's castle which had been abandoned after the battle several months ago, I searched all throughout the castle and found something that shocked me to the core" he said with a scowl.

"What was it?" asked Fiyero nervously, he was not looking forward to the answer.

"Magical residue was coming from the basement of the Dark Castle, I analysed it extensively and in the end I found that it leads to Earth" he said gravely.

"Sooooooo, someone used magic to go to Earth?" Glinda said, not fully grasping the tone in his voice.

"Not just someone, there's only two people I know besides myself who are able to make a portal from Oz to Earth, One of them isn't currently in Oz but another world altogether, and the other is my sister" he said as he scowled at the mention of his older sister, who was the cause of their troubles several months back.

"You can't mean…." Elphaba began as her eyes widened.

"Yes" Caine answered slowly "Evanna is still alive"

The room instantly became filled with silence and there were shocked and horrified expressions on Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero's faces.

"B-But how, we saw her be disintegrated by the others, there was nothing left" Glinda said nervously.

"Physically there wasn't, but from what I've gathered she was able to cast a spell at the last minute which separated her spirit from her body, in this form she was able to return to the Dark Castle and regain her strength, although I'm guessing that she would have possessed a host as soon as she arrived on Earth" Caine explained as the others listened intently.

"So what do we do now?" asked Fiyero as he looked at the others, Elphaba had a look of contemplation on her face as did Glinda, Caine turned to them and answered.

"We have to go to Earth and put a stop to whatever she's planning" he said firmly.

"So does that mean…" Glinda began as her eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, were getting the gang back together" Caine said smiling slightly.

**( Earth: Pennsylvania ) **

Holly stood in front of an assembly line as she placed bowls upon as she had been for the past hour, she was less than enthusiastic but it was work and she wasn't going to say anything as long as she was being paid.

However she longed to be with her friends once again, her true friends from her time in Oz, she had managed to reconnect with some of them online but finding all of them was a challenge and she still hadn't found everyone, there were a lot of 'Julie's' in the world as well as a lot of 'Shaun's', but she wouldn't give up, she believed that she would see them again.

Before she could place down another bowl she saw her hand glowing a white colour before it spread around her and she felt a rush of wind, before she knew what was happening she was standing outside, she saw that she was on a hill and that the moon was full In the sky, turning around quickly she found Caine standing there.

"Caine!" she cried as she run up to him and pulled him into a hug, he returned it as he smiled slightly.

"It's only been a few days love, didn't know you missed me that much" he said flirtatiously.

"Yeah but you seemed rather distressed when you left I was worried" she said as she frowned slightly as they separated.

" And what about my co-workers, I'm sure there pretty freaked out right now about how I just disappeared in front of them" she said as she gave him a small smack on the arm, he smirked as he waved his hand and a green glow encompassed it before disappearing.

"And now none of them remember it, they all think you went home early due to stomach pains" he said with a smile, Holly grinned and was about to hug him again when another familiar voice was heard.

"I'm guessing you've been coming here often Caine"

Holly turned to see Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda standing a few feet away from them, Holly immediately ran over to them and pulled them into a hug, which was slightly difficult due to it being three people but she somehow managed it.

"I've missed you guys so much" she exclaimed as she released them all, they all gave her warm smiles in return.

"Oh, We've missed you too Holly" Glinda said smiling brightly at the younger woman.

"Why are you all here?" Holly asked enthusiastically, why would they choose now of all times to come to Earth?

As soon as she said that their faces fell and were replaced with looks of anxiety and concern, Holly picked up on it and looked back at Caine with worry.

"W-What is it?" she said with a tinge of fear in her voice, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"It's Evanna, she's alive and here on Earth" He said gravely as Holly's face twisted to one of disbelief and shock.

He then went on to explain what he had found and there plan to find the others and stop Evanna and whatever she was planning, for good this time, by the time he was done with his explanation Holly had a blank look on her face before turning back to Elphaba and Glinda.

"I see, however I guess you guys don't know about what happened to me and the others I got in contact with when we got back?" she said as Elphaba and Glinda looked at her questioningly.

"What Happened?" Elphaba asked as she frowned in concern.

"W-We don't have our powers here" Holly said sadly, the two witches eyes widened in shock at her proclamation.

"We'll worry about that later, for now we have to get the others, thankfully I can summon the rest of them here and then we can explain everything" Caine said as he closed his eyes and concentrated, his eyes snapping open as he thrust his hands into the air and they glowed white before several bright flashes of light appeared before them.

When the light died down it was revealed to be several of their friends from their adventure only a few months ago, all were looking around in confusion and shock before they realised that they were standing once again in unfamiliar land and that they were together, however as they all looked around one thing simultaneously caught their eyes.

"YOU GUYS!" they all cried as Nia, Hope, Julie, Jane, Rae and Nagisa all ran into a massive group hug, all of them talking at once as the area was filled with excited chatter, s small cough caught their attention as they looked over to see Holly standing there with Caine, Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero.

Loud screams erupted from them as they stampeded towards them and they four adults found themselves glomped by their friends who were going into 'Fangirl Overload' at seeing them again. It was only after several minutes of intense screaming and Elphaba and Glinda finding themselves nearly asphyxiated from being squeezed so much, had things finally calmed down and everyone had returned to rational or semi-rational thinking and were able to communicate properly.

"Why are you guys here?" Rae said enthusiastically before her eyes widened and she looked slightly nervous as she shifted on her feet.

"Cause if this is about that vase I broke in Kiamo Ko I'm just going to come out and say….I cannot pay for it" she said with her arms outstretched.

"No Rae where not here for…Wait that was you!" Elphaba exclaimed as Rae smiled nervously.

"Um…Maybe?" the younger girl said before jumping behind Holly for protection.

Caine sighed before he once again explained the situation to the rest of the girls, he hoped that they would take it calmly and rationally.

.

.

They didn't.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" Screamed Jane as she looked about ready to pass out, Caine reeled back slightly as she yelled at him before composing himself, a blank look on his face.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true" he said as the others looked all like they were going to hyperventilate.

"You know we don't have our powers? None of us do!" Hope said as she was wishing that her bubble powers were active right now, so she could fire a bunch of them into the air to relieve herself of the huge amount of stress that had been dumped on her.

Rae however had a moment of realisation as she turned to look at the people around her, noticing for the first time since they got here that they were missing someone.

"Hey you guys, where's Shaun?" she said as the others turned to her and their eyes widened before they turned back to Caine.

"That's another thing, there's something I have to tell you" he said as he looked at the group before sighing slightly.

**( Australia ) **

Shaun looked in the mirror that was located in the back room of his shop, the area that was used as his office; he was straightening his maroon tie as he looked at his three piece suit before looking up at his hair, it was in its normal curly state and hadn't been brushed yet, frowning slightly he reached over towards a brush and brought it up to his hair, pausing before it actually made contact.

Narrowing his eyes slightly he put the brush down, raising his right hand he snapped his fingers and instantly his hair uncurled and straightened with magic until it was straight and looked longer due to it not having curls in it.

Smiling slightly he exited the room and made his way through the small shop and out the front exit, locking the door behind him he made his way down the street intent on visiting one place, one of the Diner's in town that particularly interested him.

After roughly ten minutes of walking he arrived at the establishment, glad that it was only a short walk from his own shop he walked through the door, the bell chiming upon his entrance. He smiled slightly as he smelled the ever present smell of ground coffee beans and food being prepared, the diner had a long counter which had seats up upon it in front of the barista and bar, and a window and set of doors which led off into the kitchen next to the restrooms doors, and it also had several booths on the opposite side for customers to sit in.

"Looks who's back, I shouldn't be surprised" came a gruff older sounding voice, turning with a small smile he saw an older lady in her late fifties behind the counter top, she was somewhat heavyset and wore glasses on her face and her hear was in a bun, she was giving him a criticizing look.

"Oh come on Granny you know I come here at least once a day" he said smoothly, the older woman was referred to by that by pretty much everyone, mostly due to her real name not being widespread knowledge, she was the owner of the diner and was tough as nails and a strong willed old broad.

"Yeah and let me assure you that your presence isn't the ray of sunshine you think it is" she snorted.

"And don't pretend the only reason you come here is because you love the cooking, because we both know that's not true" she said as Shaun looked towards the kitchen doors as a girl walked through it wearing a waitress uniform.

It was Rose.

He had set her up with a job here the day after she arrived at his shop with no memory of her life or him, Caine had resurrected her from the dead but for some reason her memories were lost to her, He had explained to Granny that she had arrived at his shop and had amnesia and needed a job, the older woman did more than that, going as far as to let her stay with her in her home and take her in, Rose had quickly become part of the family and struck a friendship with Susy, Granny's granddaughter that lived with her grandmother after her parents had died several years ago, they were the same age and got along perfectly.

Shaun came here every day just to see her and make sure she was ok, however it was a double edged sword. Rose was friendly and some would say even had a crush on him, but it was painful for him to look into her eyes and know that it wasn't really her, to not see that warm light that had once occupied her golden eyes, but he still came here every day without fail.

"Shaun, hi" she said cheerfully as she walked over to where he was standing from behind the counter.

"Hello Rose" he responded with a small smile as her saw her cheeks redden slightly.

"Is there anything I can get for you, your usual?" she asked smiling, he was the first person she had met after waking up on the side of the road besides that man Caine who had pointed her in his direction, and he had always treated her with kindness and was happy in her presence, she couldn't help but like him, just a little bit.

"Actually I was wondering if maybe you could get out of your shift early, I wanted to know if you would like to take a walk with me?" he said as he hid the nervousness in his voice and shifted on his feet slightly.

"Oh, um well I'd have to ask Granny first" she said as she turned to the older woman who had her arms crossed and a glare directed towards the boy.

"And just where exactly would this 'walk' be leading to?" she said evenly, Shaun felt himself sweat slightly under her gaze.

"Um, well there's this great spot up in the woods that I was..." he began but was cut off as she gave a scoff.

"So you're going to take this young lady out into the woods where there is pretty much zero supervision and expect me to let her go with you, how do I know you won't try something?" she said as she leaned over the counter and glared even harder at Shaun who now was stumbling over his words as he tried to defend himself, Rose was blushing even more and her face now resembled a tomato.

"G-Granny please, I-Im sure nothing like 'that' is going to happen" Rose said flushed as she tried to calm the older woman down, Granny turned to her and took a small glance back at Shaun before responding.

"Ok I guess you can go" she said before continuing "But remember if he tries anything, kick him right in the balls and look for something sharp and then you stab him right in the …" Before she could finish Rose quickly interjected.

"OK hehehehe, thanks Granny" Rose said hurriedly as she took of her apron and exited from the counter before she could hear what the older woman had to say, that conversation had been WAY too much out of her comfort zone.

Shaun had his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open as Rose linked her arm with his and dragged him out of the diner hastily.

**( With Elphaba, Glinda, Caine and Co ) **

"You brought Rose back to life !" Screamed Nagisa as she stared wide eyed at Caine, who nodded.

Holly gave him a small frown.

"Why didn't you tell me this, I think we all deserved to know" she said slightly irritated as Caine turned to her.

"I wanted to wait until the time is right, and besides as I said she doesn't have her memories of anything of her previous existence" he said as he reached into his pocket and produced a glowing blue vial.

"This will return her memories, all we have to do is break it open before we teleport to where Shaun and Rose are, and her memories will be restored" he said as the others stared at it in slight awe.

Elphaba walked over towards them with a small smile on her face.

" This is good thing you guys, now all we have to do is teleport to them and we'll all be back together again" she said as she reached over and held Glinda's hand as they concentrated on the teleportation spell, Caine also concentrated as his hands glowed white, he opened the vial just before in a flash they all disappeared.

**( With Shaun and Rose ) **

The two had been walking for about twenty minutes now and were now in the forest, light shone through the trees and Shaun smiled at the surroundings, Rose was walking beside him and taking in the scenery when she suddenly stopped.

Images began to flash into her head and her eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat, Shaun didn't seem to notice as he walked ahead of her, Rose looked up at him with widened eyes.

"Wait !" She exclaimed.

" No no, the spot is just through here" he said pointing ahead, not realising the tone in her voice.

Rose looked down at the ground, before taking a deep breath and looking up.

" …Huntsman….wait" she said slowly.

As soon as those word's left her mouth Shaun froze, his back still to her as his eyes widened in shock and disbelief, he slowly turned around to face her, Rose began to walk up towards him, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I-I remember" she said staring into his eyes, as he stared back.

" I love you" she said as her eyes misted over as she leaned into his arms as he wrapped them around her.

"Yes" he breathed out, his voice filled with relief as he hugged her.

"yes…..and I love you too" he said as his head rested on her shoulder.

After a few moments they separated, and he raised a hand to cup her face, Rose looked at him lovingly as she leaned in and their lips met, both of them pushing as much love and desire into the action as possible, Rose melted into the kiss and when they separated her eyes were still closed for a few seconds as she smiled slightly.

"You found me" she said breathlessly.

"Did you ever doubt I would" he said lovingly as she rested her head under his chin.

"Aaaaw, Cute"

They both turned around and saw a sight which caused both their eyes to widen in shock, there friends were standing there smiling at the sight of the two lovers reunited once again.

Shaun stared at them before he noticed the person he had been searching for over the past few months.

"Rae!" he cried as he ran over to his sister, Rose following behind him.

The younger girl ran towards him and practically leaped into a bone crushing hug, both of them not saying anything as there relief washed over them.

"I was trying to find you, I didn't stop looking I swear" he said as he held back tears, Rae just hugged him tighter.

"It's ok, were here now, and I'm not going anywhere this time, so there's no getting rid of me no matter how many things I break!" she finished with an exclamation as Shaun and the others laughed at her statement, when they parted Rose hugged the younger girl as she too was happy to see her again.

"I'm guessing there's something more going on here than a little reunion?" Shaun said as he surveyed the group with interest.

"Yes, there is" Caine said as he looked at the younger boy with interest.

"But there's one thing I think we'd all like to now first" he said as he raised an eyebrow at him, Shaun looked at him questionably.

"And what's that dearie?" he inquired, Caine seemed to be studying him intently.

"How come you still have your magic and your powers?" he asked as the others looked at both of them with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, chapter 1 ! <strong>

**I feel great to be once again writing for all of your OC's and breathing life into them, and there is a new OC appearing next chapter courtesy of Swag Giraffe **

**So many questions raised in this chapter. **

**Exactly where is Evanna ? **

**What body is she using to hide in ? **

**How are the gang going to get there powers back? **

**How does Shaun still have his powers? **

**And what will the gang have to deal with now that they are powerless? **

**For the answers to all that and more, please stay tuned for the next chapter of " Wicked fans 2: Rise of The Avengers" **


	2. Accomodation and New Members

**Here it is chapter 2! **

**I hope you all enjoy it, I may not be able to update this week, but I only have a week and a half left of school before Christmas break where I will have 6-7 weeks off school and I know I am going to be writing a ton of chapters in that time. **

**Now this chapter will have the introduction of a new OC, courtesy of Swag Giraffe, I hope you like her as I know I enjoyed writing scenes for her. **

**ALSO I am going to be seeing Wicked again either in December or January with my Cousin Caine ( he's the one I based the character in this off ) and I'm really excited to see it again. **

**Reviews: **

**Doglover645: your predictions are quite bold, but all will be revealed in the following chapters. **

**Fae'sFlower ( AKA NiaTheWickedLover ) : Hahahaha, well I'm glad your excited. I love being back into this series and writing it. I hadn't noticed the Voldemort parallels but I see it now. I was trying to come up with a word to describe it and 'Fangirl overload' just came to mind. I'll check them out when I have time, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Swag giraffe: Yep all seems well with them now, but remember there's an evil witch on the lose. hahaha the questions will be answered as the story continues, and yep your OC appears I hope you like it. **

**Jewlbunny: An interesting idea, you should try contacting the others and see what they think. I really hope you like this chapter, there are some fluff moments. **

**Broadwaygirl21: Yes we are, and in this chapter we will begin to work on getting your powers back, and yes it is something bad is happening , I'm planning on having Evanna appear next chapter hopefully so look out !**

**Animelove100: I too am excited, you'll just have to read to find out, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, it belongs to Gregory Maguire and all of its other respective owners, I do however own my OC's, and any other OC's belong to their respective creators**

"I'm pretty sure you already have an inkling of why" he said turning to Caine.

"But I'll indulge you anyway. The reason for me still possessing my abilities is the same reason you still have yours when you travel here, the same goes with Elphaba and Glinda. Unlike the others we possess magic, while they merely have powers over certain things, when I arrived back here I discovered that I could still use my magic" he said as the others looked at the sorcerers and witches with jealousy in their eyes, Glinda gave a sheepish expression and a small giggle as their stares narrowed.

"That's not fair, I WANT MY POWERS NOOOOOOW!" Rae exclaimed in a huff before crossing her arms and frowning.

"I haven't even seen a single Kangaroo yet either" she said grumpily.

"Yeah, it sucks not being able to control plants! Do any of you know how difficult it is to actually GROW something from scratch with no magic…..it's no picnic!" Nia complained, she really missed being able to make flowers pop up out of nowhere and make luscious green vegetation at a whim.

The other currently powerless members of the group had similar arguments, except for Holly who turned to Caine.

"But didn't you say you were working on a potion to restore our powers?" she said as everyone turned to Caine inquisitively.

"Yes that's right, I have been working on a potion to restore your abilities" he said as he raised his left hand and a small box appeared in his hand, opening it to reveal a vial with a yellow liquid inside of it.

"However I haven't completed it yet, there are still some missing components that I haven't been able to get my hands on" he said as the groups faces fell at hearing that last part.

"I've also been working on a similar project, I was hoping to have finished by now but I too am missing some parts of the formula" Shaun said as he looked at Caine who nodded.

"We should compare notes than, maybe there's something we can do together that can fill in some of the blanks" he said as the currently powerless heroes suddenly brightened at hearing that.

"Ok, but for now we should focus on finding somewhere to stay" Elphaba said evenly as she looked at the group who was now in a much better mood.

"Yeah, hey maybe we can find a hotel somewhere in town?" Nagisa said as the others nodded before turning to Elphaba.

"Oh yeah because I'm sure that a green woman with a bunch of children won't be weird or suspicious at all" Elphaba said slightly sarcastically.

"Not to mention we don't have any Earth money" Glinda said as she paced around trying to come up with a solution.

"Caine don't you have several accounts you use while you're here, you could find us a place to stay" Holly said as Caine suddenly lit up with realisation.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that before" he said happily.

"Because you were too busy making goo goo eyes at each other" Hope said as she and Jane giggled at the sight of Caine and Holly blushing at their teasing.

"That won't be necessary" Shaun said as all eyes turned to him.

"You can all stay at my place" he said as Elphaba looked taken back at the gesture.

"Oh, well that is very kind but we wouldn't want to impose" she said.

"Not to mention there might not be a lot of room with all of us" she said as she gestured to the group of people standing around them.

As she said that Shaun and Rose let out a small laugh, Shaun turned back to them.

"Hehehe, somehow I don't think that will be a problem. Here use this to find my house" he said as he took a key out of his pocket and closed his fist around it before opening it and handing the key to Caine, which was now glowing slightly.

"A tracking spell?" Caine said examining the key.

"Yes, all you need to do is concentrate on the key when you do the group teleportation and it will take you to my house" he said as he walked back over to Rose.

"What about you, aren't you coming with us?" Jane said confused as Shaun smirked and wrapped an arm around Rose.

"I prefer my way" he said before red smoke surrounded him and Rose, when it cleared they were gone.

"Show off" Julie muttered before turning back to Caine, Elphaba and Glinda.

"Can we get going, it's really hot out here" she said letting out a huff as she felt like she was going to melt away in the heat.

"Im guessing it's around forty degrees" Caine said as the group now looked confused.

"Wait forty? That's not hot at all, how can it be forty and be this hot?" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Australians use Celsius to measure temperature, unlike in some other countries where Fahrenheit is used; forty degrees Celsius would be roughly over 105 degrees Fahrenheit" he said calculating the conversion.

"What! That's insane, how can they deal with this!" Nia screamed before slumping down.

Hope dragged herself over to Elphaba and Glinda before turning to Caine

"I need cold stuff and I need it now, let get going, the sooner we get to frosty the snow man's house the better, maybe he can make it snow indoors or something" she said as she grabbed Elphaba's left hand and the others followed, preparing for the transportation spell. Caine took out the key and held it in his right fist, concentrating on the key he could feel the magic imbued within it working and in a flash they found themselves in what appeared to be a large backyard.

Looking around they saw a pool in one corner of the yard and some large tree's which looked trimmed and shaped, they fully turned to take a look at the house and everyone's jaw dropped except Caine's at the sight of the large home.

It was a two story house which looked huge, now they understood why Shaun had said there wouldn't be a problem with them all fitting in the house; they could all stay there with room to spare.

"….It looks like something Glinda would live in" Elphaba said as she looked at the colour scheme, the house had a distinct light pink exterior, which seemed to blend in perfectly with the architecture of the house.

"…*sniff*….It's ...i-it's beautiful" Glinda said, her eyes misting over as she looked at the home with envy, she couldn't wait to look inside.

The sound of doors opening caught their attention, looking up they saw Shaun walking out from the backdoor which was a large glass sliding door, now clad in white pants and a dark blue button up shirt, he strode across the lawn until he was with the group.

"So what do you think?" he said smiling at their reaction.

"Well I'm pretty sure Glinda is not going to want to leave" Fiyero said snorting slightly as Glinda gave him a light slap on the arm before practically sprinting ahead of the others and running into the house squealing in excitement.

"Dude, when you said a house I was expecting maybe a one story thing with three rooms, this is freaking huge!" Jane said waving her arms at the large home.

"Hahahah, well I didn't want to ruin the surprise dearie, and on the plus side we have it all to ourselves, since my father is away on a business trip" he said referring to his adoptive father.

When he said the word father Rae instantly looked down slightly, she was still dealing with the memories of their birth parents and their deaths that she had supressed for so long, Shaun noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"You know when you used to say you wanted to live in a castle" he said as she nodded slightly, smiling at the memories of when she was younger and proclaimed she would one day have a huge castle like something out of a Disney movie.

"Well this may not be a castle, but it's still pretty awesome" he said as he put his arm around her and led them inside.

After half an hour of showing them around the large house and the multiple rooms that were inside of it, including a stop at the kitchen where everyone was able to get something to eat, and naturally much coffee was brewed as the caffeine obsessed members of the group got a chance to indulge in freshly brewed coffee and even use the kitchens coffee maker which could make cappuccino's, Latte's, Mocha's and a variety of other Coffee combinations which had almost sent Jane into a shock induced coma. The same could be said for Nagisa who had discovered a miniature chocolate fountain and had drenched several already sweet treats into the small device covering them in thick layers of melted chocolate before ravenously consuming them.

They were now heading down a flight of stairs which led to the basement, a single door was present at the bottom of the stairs, and Shaun turned back to them.

"Do you want to see something really cool?" he said with a raised eyebrow, the others nodded enthusiastically as he reached for the door and opened it.

The sight was not as exciting as they were expecting, there was a lounge positioned in one corner of the room, along with several boxes, a water heater and many other assorted things you would expect to find in a basement.

"Uuum yeah…..this is great" Glinda said slowly, clearly trying to force excitement unsuccessfully.

"That's not what I wanted to show you, this is" Shaun said as he closed the door and his right hand glowed purple as the doorknob glowed as well before a small sound could be heard which sounded like a breeze, smirking he opened the door and the faces of the gang lit up in awe.

The room now looked completely different, not a trace of the former room was left as the carpet was now a red soft material which felt like wool, the room had several electric lights on the walls as well as torches to keep it lit, a large mirror similar to the one Elphaba had in Kiamo Ko was positioned above a fire place which was currently not lit, the walls were also adorned with object if decoration and practical use, a sword was placed on a mount over a painting which looked to be of a large Rose surrounded by floral arrangements, as well as there being pedestals and tables spread out showing more objects of interest . As well as having a large flat screen TV and other similar commodities, it appeared that there were several doors in the room which seemed to lead elsewhere indicating that there may be more rooms connected to it.

"…..Well this was unexpected" Nia said as the others nodded in agreement mutely.

"This is my little den, or my workstation. I spend a lot of time here when im not working at the shop or doing other things, as well in some of the adjoining rooms" he said pointing to some of the other rooms as he walked over to a large table with multiple bottles filled with potions of all sorts.

"This is incredible, how were you able to make something like this, I'm not sure even I could" Elphaba said as she studied the room, a transfiguration spell possibly? Or maybe this room was separate from the house altogether and merely bound here by magic?

Shaun walked over to a large brown cabinet with double doors that reached to the ceiling; the doors were solid wood and couldn't be seen through. Opening the doors he revealed it to be a large bookcase which was filled to the brim with books.

"These are all books on magic and other related topics that I was able to summon here, most of them are from Evanna's personal collection seeing as I have all of the books she had, as well as books from other worlds that she got her hands on through one way or another" he explained as Elphaba took a step towards the bookcase and began to scan over the contents.

"Do you mind?" she asked motioning to the collected library.

"Go right ahead" Shaun said as she began to take out several books that caught her eye.

Rose's voice caught Shaun's attention as she had found something that wasn't positioned like any of the other ornaments, but lying against the potions desk.

"What's this?" she said as she held up the object, everyone else seemed to be focused on other things in the room and didn't take notice as Shaun turned and his eyes widened at the object in her hands, it was a black cane with a golden coloured brass handle.

Instantly Shaun's breath was caught in his throat as he stared at the cane.

"_She's not coming back"_

Rose looked a Shaun questionably as his eyes seemed unfocused and glazed over.

"_And it's YOUR fault, not mine!"_

"Shaun?" Rose said as she tried to gain his attention, she frowned slightly at his behaviour with concern.

"_YOU ARE HER FATHER"_

Rose walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder "Shaun what's wrong"

"_YOU!, ITS YOUR FAULT , ITS YOUR FAULT!"_

Shaun was lost in the memory and didn't hear Rose over the echoed sound of the cane hitting flesh and bone in his mind, he shook his head as he realised that she was now standing right next to him.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry Rose I just got a bit distracted for a moment there" he said before reaching for the cane and holding it in his right hand as he walked over and placed it on a shelf.

"That's just a little keepsake I've had for a while, nothing too important" he said evenly.

"Ok then, is it ok if I go and take a dip in the pool?" she asked as he looked up at her.

"Of course, you needn't ask" he said as he waved his hand and instantly a towel appeared from one of the upstairs closets, Rose smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before heading out of the den.

Glinda however was the only one besides Rose who noticed his behaviour and now that Rose had left, walked over to him in concern.

"Is that…." She began as she motioned to the cane in a hushed tone.

"….Yes it is" he answered before walking over to the potions desk and beginning work on the potion.

For about an hour everyone explored the house separately after leaving Shaun's den, except for Elphaba who had stayed to read through some of the books she had picked out, and Shaun and Caine who began to work on the potion for the others powers.

Rae had asked if she could go into town due to her wanting to look around and since she hadn't eaten much when she arrived, Shaun agreed but had said that she should take someone with her to be safe, and so she wouldn't get lost like their trip to the Emerald City on Nagisa's birthday.

Glinda had instantly volunteered to accompany her, which got a look of concern from Fiyero as he thought that both girls would probably get distracted and end up half way across town knowing them, especially if they saw something they liked.

They both were told to stick together and given mobiles just in case they were separated, Glinda needed some explanation on how to use the device but had picked up on the basics and the two had headed out excitedly.

However unbeknownst to them at the same time, a teenage girl was just stepping off a bus after travelling several hours from the airport,she had long auburn hair tied up in a pony-tail, was wearing a forest green shirt with a heart on it which looked like a bass clef treble note. Her hazel eyes blinked slightly at the glare of the sun which was high in the sky and unhindered by clouds.

She had a suitcase with her and a small backpack, which she hefted up onto her back and began to walk down to where she assumed the centre of town was, taking out a small map she began to look over it.

" This is what you get Elora for not booking a hotel beforehand" she said to herself as she begin to search for someplace to eat, she hadn't eaten since she got off the plane, and airline food wasn't the most filling thing to eat.

**( With Glinda and Rae: Half an hour later ) **

The two had somehow managed not to become separated from each other and were now sitting in a small café and enjoying some pastries they had bought.

"This is so nice, it almost erases the fact that were being targeted by an evil psycho witch who is intent on killing us and taking over the earth" Rae said sighing contently, Glinda raised an eyebrow at the choice of words before giving a small giggle.

"Yeah I guess it is, I'm just so glad we're back together again, me and Elphaba were missing you like crazy" Glinda said after taking a bite out of her croissant.

"I missed you guys too, do you know what it's like to go through something like we did and then be dropped back off into our lives like that! Plus no powers, my brain almost exploded from trying to use my telekinesis" Rae said thinking back to all the headaches she induced upon herself while trying to move a pencil.

They were interrupted as they saw a girl sit at the table next to them; she had a suitcase and bags with her and seemed to be tired, she had already picked up and order and quickly began to devour one of the cupcakes on her plate as if she were starving, Rae giggled slightly as the girl looked up at her and her face was covered in frosting and crumbs, still chewing it in her mouth.

"...I'm really hungry" she said with a mouth full of cupcake as she reached for another one.

"Are you a tourist or something?" Glinda asked as she noticed the girls luggage.

"Oh, yeah I'm here on holiday, I'm from New York" she said wiping her mouth with a napkin before turning to the two of them.

"My name is Elora, Elora Wycliffe" she said as she smiled at them, before turning back to her back and pulling out a booklet, she seemed to be frowning as she scanned through it, before turning back to Glinda and Rae.

" You two wouldn't know of anywhere I could stay around here would you? I didn't organize it before I came here and now I'm kind of stuck" she said as she looked embarrassed.

Rae turned to Glinda with a smile on her face.

**( Twenty Minutes Later ) **

The two were now walking back to Shaun's house with Elora in tow, she seemed rather relieved at having found a place to stay but also slightly nervous.

" Are you sure this will be okay, me staying with you?" she said as she walked beside them, Rae turned to the older girl with a smirk.

" Don't worry, it's my brother house and I'm pretty sure that means I can invite people there as well, its like a rule or something" she said as they arrived at the house and Elora's mouth dropped at the sight of it.

" I-Its..."

" Huge, yeah we know" Rae said as they made their way to the door.

**( In Shaun's Lair ) **

Nia sat in a lounge chair and was staring at a nearby potted plant with intensity, she pointed at it and focused, straining herself with effort but nothing happened, she fell back in the chair and pouted as Shaun and Caine were busy mixing different ingredients over at the potion table.

They heard Rae's voice call out to them from up the stair's as she walked down with Glinda and another girl that they didn't know with them.

" Hey Shaun I brought this girl home, can i keep her?" Rae said as she gave him a wide eyed pleading look, Shaun turned around to acknowledge her and instantly Elora gasped at the sight of him.

It was _him_

The strange creepy guy from her nightmares she had experienced several months ago, he may look different but she _knew_ it was him, she was so over come with fear and anxiety that she did the first thing that came to mind.

" AAAARRRGGH" She screamed as she picked up a nearby vase from a pedestal and threw it at him from across the room, Shaun moved to the right mere seconds before it hit him as it impacted against the wall.

The others looked wide eyed as she was now looking at Shaun with a look of fear and determination.

" YOU WONT HAUNT ME ANYMORE!" she screamed a she picked up a long lamp like a sword and ran at him swinging it in all directions, Shaun dodged her swings as he looked over her to give Rae a condescending look.

" OK we really have to talk about the house guests you bring here!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the lamp out of her hands and with a push of his left arm she was flung across the room and suspended against the wall.

She looked at him with growing terror as he walked towards her with a inquisitive look as she couldn't move her body from the wall, there was only one thing she could think of that would work. The occupants of the room suddenly looked on in awe as her hands began to light up with electricity, it arched in her hands as she pointed them outward towards Shaun and in a flash two streams of electricity shot into him flinging him across the room and smashing into a cabinet with a crash.

Caine was standing next to the cabinet and looked down at Shaun evenly "you ok?" he asked a Shaun gave him a narrowed look.

" The better question is WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING ME" he exclaimed as he stood up and turned his attention to the girl who now looked rather tired and slumping down, his eyes scanned her intently as a look of realization dawned on his face.

" I know who she is" he said as he walked over to her as she backed away weakly and coincidentally fell into a lounge chair, she stared up at him.

A sight caught his eye as he looked down at her neck and saw a green stone on a chain resting on her chest, turning back to the others who were still taking in what had just happened.

" I know how to get your powers back, and she is the key" he said as the others eyes widened as Elora looked up at him in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 2 <strong>

**In the next chapter we will discover just what i mean by Elora being the key to your powers. **

**and Evanna will appear before them **

**Promises will be made, and broken **

**UNTIL THAN please review and tell me what you think it really helps and i love getting feedback.**

**oh and here's a little preview for whats to come**

**"How dare you!" he growled as he raised Robin higher off the ground as he struggled to breathe, his legs kicking wildly but doing nothing the aide him.**

**"You want a monster, FINE! lets see how much of a monster I am, when I tear your heart right out of your chest" he said angrily as the man was still thrashing against him.**

**Rae now had a horrified look on her face as she ran over towards her brother frantically.  
>"No No please stop it" she cried as she tried to pull Shaun's arm off of Robins throat.<br>"You've got to stop Shaun this isn't you!" she cried as he pushed her back slightly with his arm before turning to face her, her eyes widening in shock and fear at what she saw.  
>His eyes were once again a scorching red colour and his hair was spiked in some parts, his mouth was etched into a wide grin as he tared nack at Rae.<br>"Oh but it is dearie!" he cried out in the impish high tone gleefully "Nyahahahaha Always has been, always will be"**

**Shaun stood in the woods, Rae several feet behind him as the wind picked up and he raised his hands to the sky. **

**" I call upon the powers of darkness, Come forth and heed my commands" **

**Elora looked down at her pendant in confusion. **

**" what is an Archenstone?" **

**" You lied to me!" Rose said angrily**

**" your still a man who makes wrong choices, i thought you had changed" **

**" Oh what in the few hours youve known me?"**

**" I'm sorry Rose! I am !" **

**Ciel stared down at the group with a smirk **


	3. Dinner and Complications

**Hi guys ! welcome to chapter 3 **

**Now this chapter was meant to be longer but i cut it down since i was really tired and had to get up early, but dont worry the things left out of this chapter will be in the next chapter.**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, i've noticed i havent been getting many reviews and it helps, i love reading you guys feedback.**

**Reviews: **

**Animelove100:**** Yep, they shall be coming soon, and yeah i love chocolate too.**

**Fae'sFlower ( AKA NiaTheWickedLover): thanks, and yes i know but you will get them back soon. some of the preview is in this chapter, however anything that isn't will be in the next one. **

**Doglover645: you shall have them, but it shall take time and patience.**

**Jewlbunny: interesting indeed, his character will go through a lot of development and more will be revealed. **

**Broadwaygirl21: hahaha yes very kooky stuff, a very good thing to hope for, though it wil not be an easy ride for any of the group, im glad and yes they are cute together XD i hope this is soon enough. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Wicked, it belongs to Gregory Maguire and all of its other respective owners, I do however own my OC's, and any other OC's belong to their respective creators******

* * *

><p>The occupants of the room stared at Shaun wide eyed. After he had just said that he knew how to get their powers back, all eyes were on him and equally on Elora, who still didn't know what was going on besides the creep from her nightmares was now staring at her necklace intently.<p>

"How!" exclaimed Nia who was giddy with excitement next to an equally giddy Rae.

"This" he said pointing to her necklace "Is an Archenstone" he said with conviction, everyone looked confused except for Caine who walked over quickly and stared at it in awe.

"An Archenstone, on Earth?" he said as he examined the stone, Elora looked down at her pendant in confusion.

"What's an Archenstone?" Hope asked as she didn't get what the fuss was about some weird looking rock anyway.

"An Archenstone is an object of great power, it is.." Caine began before Elora suddenly jumped up from the seat and narrowed her eyes at the others.

"HEY" she screamed as everyone looked at her strangely.

"I don't know what the hell's going on but I want some answers, what's the deal with you people. One, why are you all so interested in my necklace, two what are you doing here and why were you screwing with my dreams" she said glaring at Shaun who didn't seem effected by her gaze.

"And just why is that woman dressed like Elphaba from wicked!" she finished as she pointed to the emerald skinned woman whose eyes widened slightly at her final proclamation.

Jane sighed slightly before turning to the others.

"So who wants to tell her first?" she said as the gang all began to chatter and argue over who got to explain what question.

After about an hour of heavily revised explanation and discussion they had managed to tell her about their adventures in Oz, there fight against Evanna and why Shaun had been acting all evil.

"I see" Elora said slowly as she sat in the chair, still processing the information she had just been told, it hadn't occurred to her that people had abilities like hers, or that other worlds even existed, after several moments of silence she turned to Shaun.

"But why did you invade my mind….You're not some kind of perv are you?" she said narrowing her eyes as she inspected him cautiously.

"W-What!" he exclaimed loudly, for out of all the responses he thought he would receive, that was not one of them, not by a long shot .

"I mean hey" Elora exclaimed with her hands raised up pacifyingly "In my defence you seemed really weird, and were wearing a LOT of leather" she finished as the others couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"No I'm one hundred percent positive that I am not a pervert!" he exclaimed, before crossing his arms somewhat childishly.

"And there was nothing wrong with what I was wearing" he muttered under his breath.

"And to answer your question is was because it was a prelude to bringing our forces to Earth, Evanna wanted me and Ciel to infiltrate the minds of people who possessed dormant powers on Earth, which is a smaller ratio than those who do as only a certain percentage of people possess powers inside them, and it is extremely rare to find someone on Earth who has unlocked their powers by themselves. The plan was to invade their minds and weaken their mental defences so that when we brought the army and dark beings here we could activate the powers of those who had them and then enslave them to our will, with that many under our command we would be unstoppable" he said as everyone looked at him and Elora with shocked expressions before Holly broke the silence.

"Yeah but back to the stone" Holly said from beside Caine.

"Just what's so special about it?" she asked as Elphaba walked over towards them as well.

"Yes what is special about it? I've read up on magical artefacts before and I've never heard of any such thing" she said questionably.

Fiyero couldn't help but smile, she was always trying to learn new things, and it was cute in a way, since it reminded him of the spectacled girl he met all those years ago after almost running her over in his carriage.

"It looks like a candy gem" Nagisa said leaning towards it slightly.

"If you lick the gem, I will make you sleep in the shed" Shaun said with a deadpan expression.

"Jerk" Nagisa mumbled as she backed away as Caine answered there questions.

"An Archenstone is a source of pure magic in a solid form, they come about naturally and are incredible rare to find, I've never heard of one being found on Earth and I've been coming here for centuries" he said as the others stared at the gem with interrogatory eyes, Shaun picked up from where Caine left off.

"The gem Evanna was using to summon the Sorlak and her dark forces was a very powerful Archenstone, this one however" he said gesturing to Elora's.

"Is incredibly weak in comparison, like holding a toothpick up against a log" he said before turning to her.

"When did you get the stone?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"When I was thirteen" she replied as she held it in her hands.

"My grandmother had just died she left the pendant to me in her will, I wore it to sleep one night and I was awoken several hours later by this pulsing feeling in my body. Before I could tell what was going on lights and electrical appliances in my room just went berserk and starting to go on and off and electricity was zapping into me, at first I thought I was dreaming but I eventually realised that something was happening to me, I tried to hide it at first from my parents, since they are rather…well you could say strict, it worked for a year but they eventually caught me practicing at night and forbid me from using my powers at all, I still used them in secret but it was a lot harder due to them cracking down on me, that's why I don't have a lot of control or stamina with them, like earlier" she said referring to the blast she used to knock Shaun across the room, Jane started to laugh which caused Shaun to turn to her with a blank expression.

"Something funny there Jane" he said somewhat irritated.

"Hahaha Yeah hahahah she knocked you on your ass!" she said through laughs as she almost doubled over.

Ignoring the comment from the younger girl he turned to Elora.

"The gem's magic is what was able to unlock your latent powers" he reached over, stopping slightly to look up at her.

"May I" he asked, to which she nodded slightly as he reached for the gem and lifted it over her head; he looked over it before offering it to Caine who inspected it.

"Well it looks like you've drained all the power out of this one I'm afraid" Caine said as the powerless occupants of the room suddenly let out simultaneous sounds of disappointment.

"Now how are we going to get our powers back?" Rae cried as she started to look around frantically, grabbing hold of Fiyero's shirt and shaking him with surprising strength.

"How!" she exclaimed as she shook him relentlessly.

"How am I supposed to know?" the Vinkun prince said clueless as he pried the small girl off him, holding her at an arms-length away.

"This sucks!" Nia said grumpily as she sat down in a huff.

"Wait, there may still be a glimmer of hope" Caine said gaining their attention.

"There may be enough left over residual magic to still use in the potion. All we have to do is extract it from the stone and it should work" he said as he turned to Elora.

"Is it ok if we try? It is your stone after all" he said sincerely as the younger girl thought about it for a moment before nodding happily.

"Sure, I know I'd hate not having my powers, even if I don't really have them fully working" she said as she looked at the currently powerless girls whose faces lit up and suddenly they all jumped up and were exclaiming loudly of them getting their powers back. Elora laughed at the sight of them all hugging each other and pulling a surprised Elphaba and Glinda into their mad hug fest which turned into the two older women almost having motion sickness after being tossed around so much.

Caine pressed the gem into his palm with his right hand while his left hand however over it, Shaun grabbed a small vial in preparation. Caine seemed to be concentrating hard as his face twisted in effort as his hands pressed the gem tighter; a small green glow emitted from in-between them before he suddenly opened them.

Above the gem was a small green ball about the size of a marble, it seemed to be made of a continuously flow of energy that circled into a sphere.

"Is that?" Glinda asked a she stared at the small orb in shock.

"Yep, that's the catalyst we need to perfect the potion" Shaun said smiling as Caine placed it in the vial as Shaun placed the lid down before carefully placing it in a holder on the table, before turning back to the others who were staring at him expectantly.

"Well!" Rae exclaimed as she was very close to tackling her brother and demanding her powers back.

"Calm down Rae, there are still some things me and Caine need to add to the potion and even than it will take a few hours to fully be prepared" he said calmly, which instantly made Rae's face twist into one of irritation.

"UUUUUGGHHH, fine just do it already before I explode from the waiting!" she said drooping down into a sitting position as Shaun laughed as he and Caine gathered around the table with an enthusiastic Elphaba and Glinda who wanted to see how the potion would be perfected.

"We'll need some dragon scales" Shaun said as Caine produced a small round box about the size of a matchbox from one of his pants pockets.

"I brought some just in case" he said opening the small box and taking out three red and shining scales before placing them in a mortar and grinding them up before pouring the shiny dust into the vial, the potion immediately glowed brighter, Caine looked down at the book.

"Now we'll need some feathers" Caine said looking around the table and drawers for any feathers.

"I don't have any on me at the moment" Shaun said cursing himself before turning to look at Glinda, who naturally was wearing an expensive looking ensemble of pink and light shaded red, part of the skirt however contained several long feathers embroidered into the fabric.

"That'll do" he said before quickly plucking all of feathers from her dress as the blonde let out a small cry of protest upon realising he had already taken them all.

"They are expensive clothing accessories!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Not anymore" Shaun said without any concern as he crushed them in his hands and in a flash they were added to the now red potion as it seemed to hum lightly in the air.

"Phoenix root" Caine said wearily as he waved his hand and a small root appeared on the table, it was dark orange and seemed to have red cracks throughout its plant flesh, Shaun and Caine both appeared to approach it with caution as Caine held down a scalpel in preparation to cut off a small section.

"Carefully" Shaun said as Caine stopped the scalpel mere inches from the root and turned to him with an annoyed look.

"I know that! I've been working with potions since before you were born" he said as Shaun gave him a small smirk.

"Well I just wanted to make sure, I mean your eye sight might be going in your old age" he responded mockingly.

"Smartass" Caine said as he cut off a small section of the root, which upon extraction was shown to be releasing small levels of smoke into the air as they quickly dropped it into the vial and Caine waved his hand back over the root as it disappeared.

"What's so bad about that stuff?" Holly said as she noticed their expressions.

"You don't want to know" They answered at the same time.

"And now for the final ingredient….Gold" Caine said frowning slightly; Rae looked at him in confusion.

"So….what's the big deal, let's just go grab some of Glinda's jewellery and toss it in" she said casually.

"Hey!" Glinda exclaimed "Why is it my stuff that's getting tossed and burned and wreckimafied" she said angrily.

"Never fear, I have an alternative solution" Shaun said as he left the table and walked over to one of the doors and opened it, he snapped his fingers and instantly an object appeared in the middle of the room, he closed the door and turned back to it with a small smile.

It was a spinning wheel.

The surrounding people looked at it in confusion.

"Why do you have a wagon wheel hooked up to a desk?" Rae asked as Shaun turned to her pointedly.

"It's not a 'wagon wheel' it's a spinning wheel, for spinning wool into yarn among other things" he said running his hand over the smooth surface of the wheel.

"Okaaaay so why do you have a _fancy_ wagon wheel hooked up to a desk?" she said after supposedly correcting herself.

Shaun's right eye twitched as he resisted the urge to face palm, and sat down on a small stool.

"Unfortunately I don't have any wool on me at the moment" he said casually as he snapped his fingers and a small basket appeared next to the spinning wheel, filled with large pieces of straw.

"But I find straw works just as fine" he said as he fed the straw into the wheel as Elora voiced the question that was on several of their minds.

"Just what exactly are you going to do with that?" she said as she stared at him in confusion.

"Well I'm going to spin it into gold dearie, I thought that was obvious" he said smoothly, smirking at her while she looked back at him like he was insane.

"You can't spin straw into gold, you can't spin it into anything" she said as he quickly spun the straw through it as he ignored her before pulling it out the other end.

"Oh I'm sorry, you were saying?" he said cockily as he held up a thin line of what appeared to be shining gold in front of them which instantly silenced Elora as she gaped open mouthed at the sight.

He quickly took out a large pair of shears and cut the length of gold before snapping his fingers and the wheel disappeared from the room, he walked over to the bench and deposited a small amount of the golden straw into the vial, before putting the rest in one of the drawers for later use.

"Just who the hell are you, Rumplestiltskin or something?" Elora exclaimed as she couldn't believe what had happened, she thought that maybe she was still on the plane to Australia, and this was all some crazy dream.

Ignoring her comment Shaun observed the potion along with Caine who both stared as it began to sparkle more and more, waving his hand over the potion he frowned slightly as it turned purple before turning back to the group.

"It will take roughly twenty four hours to completely ferment, than it will be ready to restore your powers" Caine said as the gang grumbled slightly and all looked annoyed, but also excited knowing that this time tomorrow they would have their powers back.

"So what do we do until then?" Hope asked as her stomach suddenly grumbled, the Ozians and Earthlings all realised it had been several hours since they last ate and they all were starving.

"Why don't we all go out for dinner as a group" Rose said smiling as she wrapped an arm around Shaun who turned and smiled at her before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"That's a wonderful idea" he said as she blushed slightly. "What do you guys think?" he said turning to the others who all gave nods and smiled at the prospect.

"But before than I think we all should have clean up a little first, we've all been through a tough day today and we could all do with a little refreshment" Glinda said as they headed up the stairs to the main house once again.

"Well you can all go ahead and do that, I'm just going to change clothes" Shaun said as he was about to walk away but was stopped as Glinda grabbed his arm.

"Don't be silly, just go take a bath" she said lightly.

"I'm good thanks, I'll have one later" he said smiling as he prepared to leave only to have Glinda's surprisingly strong arm stop him once again, this time a stern look on her face.

"No you're going to have one now" she said as Shaun blinked at her in disbelief.

"No way this is my house and I don't have to" he said crossing his arms as Glinda gave him a blank look.

"I'll count to three" she said as the others looked at the two in a strange sense of shock and disbelief, Shaun continued to stand there not moving an inch.

"One"

Still nothing as he smirked at the older woman, whose face was still in a stern look.

"You can't be serious" he said laughing at her actions.

"Two"

Fiyero gave him a nervous glance "I really think you should listen to her" he said as he hid behind Elphaba.

"Heh, what's the worst she could do?" he said before turning back to Glinda.

"Three" she said as her eyes narrowed and in a flash Shaun found himself being dragged up the stairs as the petite blonde woman held his right ear tightly in her thumb and forefinger twisting it painfully.

"Ooooooww" he exclaimed as the others burst out laughing at the sight of him being hunched over as Glinda continued up the stairs in a rushed pace as he had to keep up with her.

"OOW OW Ok O-Ok Glind Ow Glinda ok!" he screamed as the woman didn't budge, he turned back slightly to the others who were rolling on the floor at this point, he felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

She opened the door to the bathroom was right next to his room and all but threw him in there and walked out after slamming the door, she returned to the others who were now trying to regain their composure as they saw Glinda walk back down the stairs.

"Hahahahaha please tell me someone got footage of that" Nagisa said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah I did" Caine said as he showed them a small orb which contained an image of Shaun being dragged up the staircase by Glinda.

"It's a capture orb, there like camera's but magically store the image inside the orb" he said as he pocketed it, a sly smile on his face indicating he definitely intended on using that footage in the future.

After the rest of the gang had taken turns of using the multiple other bathrooms inside the large house they were once again gathered in the main foyer, now dressed more appropriate for the restaurant Shaun had described, it was not an overly fancy restaurant but still a certain manor of dress was required so they were now wearing more elegant but casual clothing.

There was only one thing they needed to do before they left, and that was ensure Elphaba didn't cause a commotion over her appearance.

"And it'll only be temporary?" she said staring at Caine, he nodded earnestly.

Releasing a sigh she nodded as Caine swirled his right hand above her head as a column of smoke rose up from the ground and surrounded Elphaba, by the time it had reached her head her feet and legs were becoming visible as the smoke dissipated and in its place stood a completely de-greenified Elphaba.

The whole gang stood in shock at the sight of her, not used to seeing her in such a way other than her normal verdigree.

"Well…..how do I look?" she said nervously as she stood there in her navy blue dress and black heels, she even had her hair done nicely and a small pink rose courtesy of Glinda, who was standing there in one of her pink outfits she brought as her backup-backup-backup dress in case the first two weren't able to be worn.

"You look…..amazing" Holly said smiling as Elphaba gave a small smile back.

"Yeah, you look exactly like Idina Menzel" Shaun said with raised eyebrows, there was no confusion in the Ozians eyes as they had already been informed of their alternate selves in this world who had portrayed them originally in the Musical.

Elphaba turned to see herself in a full length mirror and gasped, she slowly walked up to the mirror and placed her hand on her reflection's hand. Hardly believing it was her that she was looking at, and even though she had come to terms with her skin over the years and even embraced her uniqueness, she still had her days when she wished she were like everybody else, if she were….normal.

Her eyes started to tear up slightly as she smiled back at herself, Fiyero appearing at her side as she turned to him, he raised a hand to cup her cheek and smiled at her.

"You look great, but I still think the normal you is the best Fae" he said softly as she felt tears well up even more and buried her head in his chest as she hugged him.

"Oh Yero my hero, I love you so much" she said sweetly as the other occupants of the room watched on.

The females of the group let out a simultaneous 'Awe' which seemed to stretch on for several seconds.

"Witnessing ALL FIYERABA MOMENTS!" Nia yelled out pumping a fist in the air as Elphaba separated from Fiyero and laughed slightly at her exclamation which was soon joined in by the rest of the group before they headed out to the restaurant.

Thankfully they had Elphaba, Glinda, Caine and Shaun perform a group teleport so they would get their sooner, and half an hour later they were sitting in a large restaurant at a table big enough for all of them and then some.

Holly looked over at Shaun with raised eyebrows.

"How did you get us a table here on such short notice" She asked, as they hadn't made a reservation but had just turned up without any arrangements, Shaun gave her a small smile.

"I know the family that owns the place, I can get a table here whenever I want" he said as the waiter walked over and took their orders.

Elora looked around the restaurant as she took in the atmosphere. "This place is great, although I do wish they had…" she began but was cut off as a desert cart wheeled behind her to another table loaded with cakes, pastries, ice creams and the one thing she was desiring now, and pretty much with every meal, cupcakes were filling the second row of the cart of all shapes and sizes. She was practically drooling as her pupils enlarged at the sight, the others laughed at the comical sight as she declared she would have all of them.

Another incident happened when one of the waitresses mistook the de-greenified Elphaba as the real Idina Menzel and Glinda for Kristin Chenoweth, they had to calm the young woman down as she was close to fainting, they made up a cover story that they were merely on holiday with some friends and even forged a few autographs for the girl who looked absolutely ecstatic and had hugged Elphaba and Glinda while squealing slightly before leaving the table, promising not to tell anyone else in case of ruining their evening.

"See we're not the only ones who react that way" Julie said taking a sip of water, Nagisa nodded with a smirk.

Nia got everyone's attention with what she said next.

"We need a name" she said out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, a name?" Holly said checking if she heard the younger girl correctly.

" Yeah we need a name for our little team, something cool that identifies who we are when we're being rocking superheroes" she said excitedly.

"We are not superheroes" Shaun said plainly.

Jane gave him a 'look'

"We totally are" she said smiling.

"What about…..the justice league!" Rae exclaimed, to which Shaun frowned.

"Were not ripping off DC comics"

Hope was the next to throw out a name.

"The enchanting eight!" She exclaimed, but a small cough from Holly who nodded her head in Elora's direction, they had an extra member now.

"The sailor scouts" Holly said smiling slightly.

"Does it look like were going to be fighting evil by moonlight?" Shaun asked sarcastically.

"You'd rock a tuxedo mask uniform" she pointed to him with a spoon.

"I'd rather not look like an idiotic tango instructor throwing roses at people all the time" he said dryly.

"What about the Avengers?" Rose said as everyone else stopped and looked at her, they all thought the name over and it seemed to work.

"Great, so instead of DC suing us, now MARVEL is going to sue us, that is just great" Shaun grumbled, but he too thought it was a cool name.

Soon after their meals arrived and they all ate heartily, it took them an hour to finish completely and by that time they were all stuffed, one of the highlights of the evening being Rae and Elora engaging in a cupcake eating competition which eventually was a stalemate as Shaun had decided for the sake of both girls to simply eat the final cupcake himself, which almost got a cup thrown at him from Rae as It was a red velvet cupcake, as well as Fiyero being a bit buzzed after a few drinks, even though in his defence he claimed he was sober, which lost all credibility when he almost fell onto an older woman's lap upon attempting to walk, he was now being supported by Elphaba and Holly.

However one final event transpired before they could leave, the gang had gathered in the front desk where Shaun had paid the bill with Caine chipping in half, the older man declaring it was only fair since they were staying at his home. When three guys around Shaun and Elora's age came staggering out into the main reception area, and it was obvious they had been asked to leave due to their intoxicated appearance and loud manner they were behaving in.

However one of them looked at Shaun and immediately staggered over to the group with a slack jawed expression.

"Y-You!" he said pointing in the general direction of Shaun, who sighed deeply before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're that b-bastard that wouldn't 'hic' take my radio wh-when I tried to paw-'hic' pawn it" he said shaking his outstretched finger at the younger boy who looked heavily annoyed at having to deal with him, the others stared at the exchange in confusion.

"For the last time, I didn't take it because for one it was a clock! Not a radio, and two some idiot which I'm guessing was you or one of your mates had gutted all of the clockwork out of it, and finally when you left you tripped and broke a two hundred dollar china plate!" he exclaimed as the other teen staggered slightly before letting out a loud laugh, causing Shaun to breathe heavily and looked as if he was about to punch the guy in the throat.

Luckily Glinda came over and tried to calm things down before they had a repeat of the bar incident in Oz.

"Now look fellas I'm sure we've all had a long night, and I think we should be going now. You three should probably get going back to your homes to, I don't think your families would like to find out you've been drinking or causing trouble" she said with a slight cheer in her voice as she smiled at them.

The three teenagers stared at her for a moment, not saying a word before the one who had been talking to Shaun let out a snicker and a giggle before he erupted into a laugh, which was echoed by his two friends, and Glinda looked around slightly confused at their actions.

"Aahaha oh my god that's funny, too weak to stand up for yourself so you get some chick to do it for you huh, who the hell does she think she is anyway" the drunken teen said chuckling back at his friends over the sight of the shorter woman trying to reprimand them, Glinda looked slightly taken back as she blinked for several seconds before narrowing her eyes and putting a hand on her hip.

"I" she began slowly before she moved over to Shaun, a hand still rested on her hip as she looked at them.

"I am his mother!" she said firmly.

Shaun immediately went wide eyed, and was sure that if he had been drinking something it would have now been spit out in shock.

"Wait what?" he said turning to the woman in confusion, Glinda raised a hand as if to shush him.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm gonna handle this" she said in an overly sweet tone as Shaun than turned back to the others with a 'WTF 'expression on his face.

Fiyero, who was still leaning against Elphaba and Holly suddenly, looked up in confusion.

"W-Wait s-sho Glinda is Shaun's mom…." He said as he was still under the effects of the alcohol.

"I didn't even know s-shee was pregnant?" He said in confusion.

"Fiyero, shut up" Elphaba said dryly as she could feel a migraine coming on.

The three teens had stopped laughing and were staring at them in shock, before the main one looked at Shaun apologetically.

"I'm sorry" he said in an even tone, to which Shaun nodded slightly.

" SORRY THAT YOUR MUM'S MALIBU BARBIE" the teen loudly exclaimed before he and his friends erupted into another torrent of laughter as Shaun clenched his fists beside him, Glinda now had a blank expression on her face.

"Oh n-no, those guys a-are asking for a G-Glinda beat down" Fiyero said to a plotted fern to his right, not noticing that he was talking to a plant.

"Excuse me! What did you just say!?" Glinda exclaimed angrily as she had both hands placed on her hips, she was close to fuming now.

The teen giggled slightly and leaned over letting his height be shown in front of the shorter blonde and giving her a grin.

"Well I'm sorry little lady, I don't think I can here ya down there darlin" he said in an overly mocking southern accent as Glinda looked slightly taken back before frowning and clenching her fists at her side.

The gang were looking in shock and silence as Glinda's face took a pinkish colour like her dress as she turned around on her heels to face the group, taking several calming breaths her face returned to normal before she gave them a small smile before turning back to the teens with lightning fast speed.

And punched the younger boy square in the face.

Instantly the teenager went hurtling back into his friends knocking all three of them down in a starling display from the blonde as she smirked at the sight, the boy she had hit now holding his face tightly muffling his words under his hands as he cried out, Glinda walked over to their downed forms.

" Oh I'm sorry darlin I don't think I can here you down there" she said with a false smile to accompany her mocking tone as the boy flinched back before she turned around and walked past Shaun.

"Come one, let's go" she said as the boy looked at the injured teen and then back to Glinda who was walking past the equally shocked group who all had wide eyed open mouthed expressions.

"Yes ma'am" he finally said as he followed her out with the others.

It was dark by the time they were leaving the restaurant and they decided to walk back most of the way, they were now heading down main street which was peaceful as all of the shops and businesses were shut and no one was walking the one street but them.

"You were awesome Glinda, I swear you knocked that guys teeth out!" Julie said excitedly as she jumped along next to the woman who smiled slightly before raising her hand that she had punched him with.

"Yeah I think so too, look I even have marks to prove it" she said examining the indents in her flesh were his teeth had obviously been knocked out.

"Here, let me fix that" Shaun said as he waved his right hand over her hand as his glowed a purple colour she felt her hand being healed.

"Thanks" she said smiling sweetly at him, which he returned.

Rae was jumping up and down and exclaiming how Glinda should take up boxing.

"You'd be a great boxer, we could call you the pink blonde tornado" she exclaimed pumping her fists out quickly imitating a boxer.

"Ok its official, you have had too much sugar for one night" Elphaba said as she balanced a tipsy Fiyero who was a million miles away at the moment.

"Is that a challenge Elphie?" Rae said with a small smirk before turning to Shaun.

"Can I have some P.P.O's when we get home?" she asked sweetly, Shaun gave her a small smirk as he shook his head.

"No way squirt, you'd be bouncing off the walls all night if you had any more sugar" he said, laughing slightly as she pouted.

"What's P.P.O's?" Nagisa asked confused, Shaun looked at the red headed girl and answered.

"I made them up when I was younger, it's basically a pancake filled with Oreo's that you fold over and sandwich between two pop-tarts, Pancakes-Pop-tarts- and Oreo's or P.P.O's for short" he said as he thought back to when he and Rae where younger and he would secretly make them behind their parents backs, she loved them but would also go on a crazy sugar rush, which is why their parents didn't like them having them accept for rare occasions.

"DUDE!" Nagisa exclaimed with wide eyes and her mouth drooling slightly "You got to make me some!"

"Sure thing" he replied to which Rae gave a 'hey' of protest.

Before they could say anymore, a sudden wind picked up along the street, blowing roughly against them. The gang all looked around as papers and dust flew around randomly, the street lights began to dim on and off, and a loud laugh could be heard, before the wind suddenly stopped, the group looked around frantically for an explanation and the source of the laugh.

"Up here " Came a female voice from above them.

Looking up they were shocked to see a cloaked figure standing on one of the one story shop roofs, their face hidden behind a hood, and beside the figure stood someone else who was familiar to Shaun.

He was Ciel

Ciel was the other second in command besides himself when he had been at the Dark Castle for those short months he had been the Huntsman. The man looked slightly older than him but in reality was only twenty, he had black hair that was in a semi-combed state and was wearing black jeans, black shoes, a matching black long sleeved shirt under a leather jacket, also possessing a bit of stubble which he hadn't previously possessed, he was glancing down at the group with a smirk.

Caine turned to the cloaked figure, already knowing the identity behind the hood, Shaun also knew who it was without even needing to see the persons face.

" Evanna!" Caine declared as the Ozians and Earthling's visible flinched at the sound of her name.

"We know it's you witch!" Shaun exclaimed as he took a step forward as if to shield the others.

"Oh well congratulations, you two are indeed perceptive, especially you Huntsman" she said as she still wore the hood to cover her face.

"Why don't you take of that hood and show us! Who's body did you steal you parasitic bitch!" Jane yelled out to the dark sorceress from behind Caine and Shaun, who were also interested in seeing who had lost their body to Evanna's dark deed.

"As you wish" she said simply as she raised her hands to the hood and pulled it back revealing the face within.

Rose visibly tensed and let out a gasp at the sight of the face behind the hood; the others realised and turned to see her wide eyed as she shook her head slightly in denial.

They heard a louder gasp come from Shaun as he was shaking his head more frantically as he stepped back and leaned up against a lamp post as his eyes were wide with shock and fear as he stared up at the visage.

"N-No it can't be, IT CAN'T BE!" he screamed weakly.

Evanna stared down at him with the face of a woman with black shoulder length hair and sharp features, looking in her mid-thirties as she smirked down at him.

"Miss Me dear?" she asked mockingly as the others turned to Shaun who was still wide eyed and almost frozen in place.

"M-Mother!?"

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DID YOU THINK ! was that a good ( long) chapter or what <strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think, reviews are like fuel for me and i love them.**

**There are even more questions raised in this chapter, and a bit of foreshadowing.**

**Here is a little bit to look forward to for next chapter**

**Nagisa glared at Shaun from behind the counter.**

**" what did you do!" **

**Shaun gave her a small smirk**

**" Your going to have to be more specific dearie?" **

**"Don't you 'dearie' me you twisted little imp!" **

**She gave him a narrowed glare**

**" Maybe i don't need powers, maybe i just need to punch you in the face"**


	4. Promises Broken

**HI ! Wow this chapter took me two nights to complete, and it is the longest chapter I've written at over 11,000 words.**

**I hope you all enjoy it, there will be some great scenes, some flashbacks, and fights and drama in this chapter.**

**I also want to thank Doglover456 For her nominating 'Wicked Fans Take Action' for the Greg awards, that's a real honor and I hope to be voting myself for other stories soon as well.**

**And for Jewlbunny, who wrote two flashbacks concerning her character and Lisa who is a new antagonist. **

**Reviews:**

**Doglover645: well i'm glad to have shocked you XD and good to know, i hope this is fast enough ( i think i make up for any lateness with the size of the chapter ) **

**Animelove100: why thank you, ahahaha it just came to me while writing it randomly hahaha candy gem XD. all will be revealed this chapter.**

**Jewlbunny: so it does, and here it is. I hope you enjoy it, and that this is soon enough. **

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Hahaha I'm glad you've caught up, and thank you so much, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: ****I don't own Wicked, it belongs to Gregory Maguire and all of its other respective owners, I do however own my OC's, and any other OC's belong to their respective creators********

* * *

><p>The others stared in shock at Evanna's new form as she stood above them, Rae turned to Shaun who was regaining his composure, though he still had a wide eyed look of shock on his face.<p>

"What do you mean, that's not our mother?" she said to him as he shook his head.

"My adopted mother, the one who took me in after the car crash, Evanna stole her body!" he exclaimed as the woman above gave him a small smirk.

"Well this seemed like the most fitting vessel to choose from, I just wanted to see the look on your face when you found out, and I must say it didn't disappoint" Evanna said smirking down at him.

Shaun's eyes narrowed as he quickly shot out his right hand and several ice spikes flew out in her direction, Evanna raised a hand and sent out a small ball of fire in their direction dissolving them mid-air.

"Is that really the best you can do, my apprentice?" she said with a small smile.

Shaun snarled at her, his hand glowed purple before he thrust them above sending a wave of energy in her direction.

"I am not your apprentice ANYMORE!" he exclaimed as the blast grew closer to her, Ciel made a move to intercept it but before he could, the blast was blocked by a wall of black smoke.

The gangs all looked at it in confusion, Evanna didn't produce it nor did Ciel, however a laugh suddenly echoed throughout the street as they looked to another roof two businesses down from the one Evanna was standing on and saw another female figure standing there, who suddenly took off into a run and jumped from the final roof next to Evanna before turning to face the onlookers.

She was tall and blonde haired but there were black streaks in it, she looked to be around Holly's age and was wearing black boots with heels, dark almost black blue pants, a black leather sleeveless shirt with a lace up chest piece, and long black elbow length gloves, and the chilling feature that stood out on her face was her eyes, they were bright red which matched her lips.

Holly suddenly stiffened at the sight of the woman and the others noticed, turning to her in concern Elphaba put a hand on her shoulder.

"Holly, what is it" she asked as Holly was speechless.

The unknown woman on the roof suddenly let out a small laugh before looking down at Holly.

"Hey Maxwell, didn't think you'd see me again huh?" she said smirking.

The others turned to Holly in confusion, Caine however had his eyes fixed on his sister with a glare, and Holly was now breathing faster.

"L-Lisa?" she managed to make out as the woman on the roof smiled wider.

"Yep, and as you can see I've gotten a bit of an upgrade" she said gesturing to her right hand which glowed a dark blue colour instantly they noticed a shift in the ground, shadows from lampposts and trees began to morph and twist before moving away from their objects and converging up the wall into Lisa as she stood there smirking.

Ciel turned to Shaun with a smirk.

"You see we've done some recruiting since you're betrayal, I have to say though you look different in this world Huntsman, so…normal looking, one would almost assume you were one of them" he said as Shaun clenched his fists beside him a glare forming on his face.

"And I must say, you owning a shop, that is quite funny, how is business by the way?" he said with a mocking tone, Shaun didn't move as he responded.

"Fine, plus I haven't had to kill anyone in a while" he said giving Evanna a dirty look.

"Do you miss it?" Ciel said mockingly.

"Right about now I am" Shaun said as he stepped forward with his hands rippling with energy, begging Ciel to say another word.

"Ciel" Evanna let out shortly, causing the man to stop and close his mouth instantly, narrowing a glare at Shaun.

Meanwhile Elphaba turned to Holly; the others were staring at her inquisitively as well.

"Holly who is that woman" Elphaba said as she spared a glance up at Lisa.

"We went to school together, I saw her a few months back" Holly said remembering the last time she had seen Lisa.

**(Flashback) **

Holly and Cain walked into the building with their arms linked. Holly was wearing a black shirt with blue lines running everywhere, with a black undershirt, black dress slacks, and black dress shoes that could've been worn on a stage. She looked nervous going to her High School Reunion, but Cain gave her a reassuring look which gave her confidence; he was wearing black slacks and a light blue long sleeved shirt underneath a white dinner jacket, with black shoes.

"Holly, so good to see you again," a woman with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black blouse and blue jeans said to them. "And is this Cain? I can only assume with the way you two came in."

"Yes this is Cain. Cain this is Donna. She's my best friend since I was five. We're pretty close so we have no secrets. So yes, I told her about Oz." Holly said remembering the first person she had told upon returning to Earth, although it was hard to convince her of it since the spell had returned them only minutes after their initial transport to Oz.

"Still don't believe it though. I mean she had powers? Like you, and lost them? I still don't believe. But like I'd have you thrown in the loony bin." Donna said rolling her eyes at the last part. Her voice filled with sarcasm

"However you may not want them to know about it. They would, and you know that."

"I know, I know. I just wish I had my powers. I'd show them." Holly growled, she usually was a rather calm and caring woman, but in this instant her only feelings were of retribution against those who had wronged her.

"Now that's not the Holly I know." Cain said as to scold the young woman, he hadn't seen her like this before and it was slightly shocking.

"You don't know what they did to me Cain. They lied to me for years saying I sounded horrible when I sang. I never got into choir, drama, or anything that would've showcased my talents, all because of their awful lies. One thing I learned in Oz that I am thankful for is that they were wrong." She said as she thought back to her friends from her adventures, and how she had had the courage to sing finally, and even saving Julie from having her arm cut off.

"Still waiting for the proof about Oz though." Donna said cutting in on their chat with a small smile to Caine.

"I will, first thing's first, we are going to convince Holly to go up and sing in front of your entire graduating class in attendance." Cain said making Holly visibly pail.

"This is why I wish I had my powers. I'd get payback without getting booed at." Holly said. She wanted to turn tail and run at that moment, however a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Holly, I didn't think you'd come." said one of the women in the group that had lied to her since they were little. She had blond hair, and brown eyes that were filled with cunning and ambition.

"Hello Lisa. How's everything?" Holly asked politely, though on the inside she wanted to send her flying with a light blast.

"Everything's fine, I married Jack, captain of the football team from our high school years."

"I know who that is. I had Video Productions with him first semester senior year. And it was the only class I had with him. I happen to be fine as well by the way." Holly replied.

"Yes, well speaking of fine, who's that fine looking guy you have there?" Lisa asked as the other girls began to look at him like he was something they wanted. Cain stepped in knowing Holly was gonna fumble her words if not given enough time to sort them out, and they were not the patent type.

"My name is Cain. I'm her boyfriend." He said, putting her arms around her boosting her confidence.

"And I'd like it very much if you all wouldn't look at him like he's your next meal. Besides, you just told me you're married to Jack. Remember?" She said pointing at the ring on her left ring finger. Lisa looked at her darkly.

"You better watch it Maxwell. Otherwise, things will get worse for you than they already are." Lisa said before walking away with her click.

"Welcome class of 2009 to our first class reunion," the president of the reunion said. "Now that everybody's here, it's time to get this party started! But before we do let's have a few moments of silence for Cali." She had died a few years before, from an accident. She had been hit by a big rig. She died a few days later.

"It's time. They set up the karaoke station. What do you want to sing?" Cain said after the silence was broken by the president and the music began to play.

"I'd rather not. You know what Lisa said. She's gonna make things worse for me?" Holly said in fear, her eyes suddenly displaying her unease.

"Holly Maxwell, stop being an Ostrich and get your head out of the sand. Stand up to them. Show them that you've changed, and that they've fooled everybody into believing their lies." Donna said to her oldest friend.

"Everybody's Fool." Holly breathed

"What?" Cain asked.

"Everybody's Fool." She repeated.

"You wanna do that one?" Donna asked, to which Holly nodded quickly. Donna ran up and signed her up to do the song.

"What kind of song is it?" Cain asked as he was not exactly up on the current music of Earth.

"You'll see. It happens to work well with what's going on I think."

Five minutes later, the D.J. was ready. "Alright will Holly Maxwell, please come up to the stage for "Everybody's Fool" by: Evanescence."

Lisa and her friends immediately began to boo her to try to keep her from going up. Everyone else began to join in and boo her as well. Yelling at her to get off the stage before she even walked up, and one look from Cain and Donna, and she was ready as she walked up ready to go.

She grabbed the microphone and the music began to play. She closed her eyes, pretending that it was just her and Cain. She began to sway to the beat and the boos were drowned out by the music in her mind. She allowed her passion to take control, she was going to show them what she could do.

"Perfect by nature. Icons of self-indulgence," she began, and the entire class shut up, and dropped their jaws at the sound of her voice. "Just what we all need. More lies about a world that never was and never will be! Have you no shame don't you see me! You know you've got everybody fooled," she had opened her eyes just before the chorus to the song began and pointed at Lisa eyes filled with furry.

She put on a sarcastic look on her face as she continued to point at her, "Look, here she comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder," she said doing a mock bow. "Oh, how we love you. No flaws when you're pretending. But now I know she never was and never will be! You don't know how you've betrayed me!" She sang gesturing to herself. "And somehow you've got everybody fooled." People began to murmur amongst the crowd as she continued.

Tears began to well up in her eyes and her hands trembled as she continued to her vengeance towards Lisa. "Without the mask, where will you hide? Can't find yourself, lost in your lie!" That was when people began to realize, that she began the lies about Holly in the first place. Holly steeled herself to stop her trembling.

"I know the truth now! I know who you are! And I don't love you anymore!" She sang at full volume, and a single tear began to fall.

"It never was and never will be! You don't know how you've betrayed me! And somehow you've got everybody fooled! It never was and never will be! You're not real and you can't save me! Somehow now you're everybody's fool!" She sang gesturing to everyone in the room. Everyone was staring at Lisa, wondering what lies she may have told them.

"You gonna show me now or are you gonna continue to move the cheese?" Donna asked Caine who was fumbling a plate of snacks after Holly got off the stage, her performance temporarily stunning him at her skill and beauty.

"Alright fine, but not here." Cain said as they headed for the exit, the whole room buzzing with murmurs and whispers as Lisa turned to glare at Holly's retreating form.

'_I'll get you for this Maxwell, I swear you will pay'_

**(Flashback End) **

Lisa glared down at Holly fiercely.

"You ruined my life, after that night everything came crumbling down, but than Evanna appeared and offered me something I couldn't refuse. Power, power to finally get what I want, and as an added bonus, I get to kill you and your little friends" she said smiling down at them as she thought back to the night where she was offered revenge.

**(Flashback) **

Lisa was holding papers in her hands that her husband had filed after the class reunion. They were papers for divorce. She had been having an affair with her husband's best friend. And he found out because someone who had known about it had told him. He looked into it fearing the worse, and it was confirmed. And that person got the courage after Holly sang. When that one lie she and her friends created to keep Holly in check was destroyed, many more followed. And her affair was her biggest one.

She was the captain of the cheer leading squad in high school. Married to the perfect guy, Smart, handsome, captain of their high school football team, and rich, oh so very rich. Now she was losing everything.

"She ruined everything," she screamed throwing the papers to the floor. She walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the large bottle of vodka that was there, sat down, and began to chug it straight form the bottle as if it were water.

"And not just your life," a woman said from the shadows. Lisa did a spit take with the vodka that was in her mouth and began coughing harshly as she turned to see who had snuck up on her.

"How the hell did you get in here? I locked the door!" Lisa exclaimed.

"I have my ways. My name is Evanna. Cain's older sister. And trust me. I hate both her and Cain very much." Evanna said slyly as she moved across the room, her eyes taking in the surroundings before turning back to Lisa.

"You'd help me get revenge?" Lisa asked intrigued, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"No. I want you to help me kill her and several others. And in return, you'll get everything you ever wanted. You have potential, you have dormant powers like Holly as well. Though now that she's home, she's powerless for the moment. She'll soon regain her power. And I know if I'm to rule this world and many others, I can't do it alone." Evanna said holding up her hand and her dark magic encasing it.  
>Lisa gave the woman an incredulous look.<br>"Okay, if it wasn't for the fact I know my limits with alcohol, I'd say I was seeing things from it."

"Which means you cannot deny it. Do you wish for me to unlock your abilities?" She already knew the answer. That question made Lisa feel like she was in a video game.

"Yes. I want to kill her with my own power, and watch the lights fade from her eyes as death takes her." she said standing with a twisted smile on her alcohol induced buzzed face.

"Kneel." Lisa did so

"Do you swear to serve me, and only me?"

"Without hesitation as long as I get to kill her." Lisa said with a smirk.

"Then I will give you power. Power that will rival even the Huntsman." She said, as a cup appeared in her hands. She pulled out a potion from somewhere in her dress, and pored it in.

"Drink this first though. This will do the hard part of unlocking your power." She took the cup and drank it contents.

"AHH!" She screamed, holding her stomach and convulsing violently.

"You said you wanted to watch the light fade from her eyes? Than this will allow you to do just that, and so much more."

"And now to finish the process." She fired her dark magic at Lisa. It encased the young woman, and the black energy began to enter her body, pulsing and surrounding her before it faded slowly.

"Rise Deathdealer" Evanna said smiling at her handy work.

After several moments Lisa stood shakily before regaining her balance, she turned to look in the mirror and look over her body.

Her brown eyes turned red and she stared at her hands before saying "I wonder what Maxwell's gonna think when she sees me?"

Before turning back to Evanna with a grin.

**(Flashback End) **

The gang stared at her in shock, Shaun even more so as he had undergone the process before, except his was harder since he had been forced through it, she had chosen to allow Evanna to infect her body.

"Damn it! Why would you allow her to do that to you" Caine exclaimed angrily, he didn't know who he was more angry with, his sister for doing it, or Lisa for accepting it.

"For power of course, power to do whatever I want" Lisa replied before turning to Shaun and taking in his appearance.

"So you're the Huntsman?" she said as Shaun turned to her with a guarded expression.

She let out a small huff before raising her right hand, the shadows on the ground morphed and formed into a large hand which stretched over the street and raised up forming a replica of her hand, except larger in size, it grabbed onto a ute ( pickup truck ) and Lisa raised her hand which in turn caused the car to raise up off the ground, she turned to Shaun smirking before making a throwing motion which sent the car hurtling towards Shaun and Caine, Shaun instantly pushed Caine aside before bringing his hands up in an X motion to guard his chest as the car smashed into him sending them crashing into the opposite side of the street and smashing into the outside of a large wall, causing it to crack and indent, the others looked in shock and fear as they couldn't see him at all.

"Elphaba Glinda! Form a shield around yourselves and the others!" Caine cried out as he prepared for a fight he knew was coming.

"But what about Shaun!" Glinda cried as she feared the worst.

"He's fine, trust me. You need to protect the others, if you tried to fight them you'd only leave the others open for attack, and Elora isn't ready for something like this" he cried as Elphaba realised the truth in his plan as she pulled Glinda back and prepared the shield, Glinda and Rose stared at the broken truck in fear before a loud noise was heard.

It was the sound of metal twisting and bending, they all looked at the truck to see it twitch and move, before a loud groan of metal was heard alongside a human sounding groan of frustration as they saw the truck raise up from the wall and off the ground, Shaun standing underneath it as he raised it up over his head, his clothes were now torn and ragged, his suit jacket in tatters as it fell off him, he turned to Lisa with a glare which turned into a smirk as he heaved with effort and threw the truck through the air back at them.

Ciel instantly jumped down in front of them and with a downward slice he cut the car in two with his sword before landing on the ground gracefully, looking up at Caine with a blank look as he ran at the older man who smirked in return as he dodged the thrust and swipes of Ciel's sword.

Glinda who was now relieved that Shaun was ok joined Elphaba in placing the protection spell as the gang all looked on in slight anticipation and worry as the fighting began.

Caine seemed to be handling Ciel pretty easily, however the younger man's persistence didn't waver as he blocked energy attacks from Caine with his sword before returning dark energy back at him, keeping his distance at the moment to avoid direct combat, having heard of how Shaun was defeated in the past, he didn't want to risk losing too soon.

Shaun however was standing solo in the street as he gazed up at Lisa, who jumped down through the air and summoned up shadows mid leap to push Shaun back into the wall he had gotten himself out of, the shadows raised up and bound him to the wall, tightly on his hands and legs, he tried to pull against them but to no avail as Lisa walked over cockily, the clacking of her heels on the pavement almost mocking him as she sauntered up to his trapped form.

"You know I've heard a lot about you, mainly from Evanna, Ciel seems to have some kind of grudge against you, but when they told me about you I expected someone…..Older" she said as she studied his trapped form, he was still trying to break out of her shadow bonds.

"Oh are you mad that I ruined your little Gucci suit?" she said mockingly as she looked at his clothing which was now ripped and torn.

"It was Armani" Shaun growled as he still tried to break free, however this was stopped when Lisa put her hands over his restrained wrists and leaned in, a strange smile on her face as she raised her legs and straddled him.

"Come to think of it, I don't think there's any problem with you being young, you've got power and you're not too bad to look at" she said leaning in and suddenly placing a kiss on his lips before trailing her tongue up the side of his face before leaning back with a small smirk.

From the sidelines Elphaba suddenly looked shocked and disgusted at what she had done, Glinda having a similar expression on her face at the sight, Fiyero was mumbling about how he was trapped in a giant snow globe due to him still being drunk, and the others turned to Rose slowly as the girl had a blank look on her face as she saw the exchange, they assumed she was handling it well.

Until a few seconds later when she flipped her lid.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT SLUT THINK SHE'S DOING!" she screamed as she smashed her hands against the shield, the others trying to hold her back in shock as they had never seen this side of the girl before.

"NO ONE KISSES HIM BUT ME! WHO DOES THAT OLD HUSSY THINK SHE IS" she said accidently elbowing Holly in the face who was trying to calm her down as she was raising her off the ground with her hands around her waist, Nia having narrowly avoided a kick to the eye and Jane barely dodging a slap to the face, Holly didn't exactly like the 'old' comment as she was the same age as Lisa but wisely kept it to herself as she tried to restrain the enraged seventeen year old.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL RIP OUT HER BOTTLE BLOND HAIR AND STRANGLE HER WITH IT!" she cried as Hope unfortunately did receive a right hand to the eye while trying to hold her back.

Back over with Shaun he was shaking his head trying to wipe off her lipstick.

"Uggh, sorry lady but I'm taken!" he said growling as she ran a hand over his shoulder.

"Oh yes, I've heard you and that little girl have 'twoo wuv'" she said mockingly before letting out a laugh.

Shaun finally had enough of the older woman and managed to free through the bricks behind his restraints and with a swift pull he managed to break free from the wall, Lisa jumped back as the dust settled.

Caine suddenly showed up next to Shaun and turned to him.

"Tag in, I'll hold her off, you go and handle the wanabe pirate over there" he said gesturing to Ciel who was pulling himself up off the ground, Shaun turned to Caine.

"I can beat the crazy bondage woman" he said indignantly, Caine leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"I need to study her abilities, that's why I need you to hold of Ciel" he said as Shaun realised the plan Caine had concocted and nodded before a plume of red smoke surrounded him and he appeared before Ciel who glared at him.

"You know something Huntsman" he said giving him a small smirk. "You might have the others fooled, but I know what you're truly like"

"You know nothing about me!" Shaun exclaimed as he leapt at Ciel who rolled to the left and jumped back a few feet.

"Oh but I do, you're like a crocodile, you may appear calm and content, but then you snap and unleash your true colours, a wild untamed beast!" he said glaring at him, Shaun's eyes widened before he released a scream and moved with increased speed, catching Ciel by surprise as he ran through the end of a shop, smashing through the walls as he pushed Ciel in front of him as he ran, smashing through counters and aisles before impacting through another wall and finding themselves in another shop, Shaun suddenly stopped and jumped grabbing onto a light fixture before sending Ciel smashing into a wall with a double kick, landing on the floor he ran at him charging his shoulder into his stomach and sending him through yet another wall and into the next shop, dust filled the air as Shaun stepped into the shop, reaching the spot Ciel had landed and his eyes widening when the spot was empty, hearing a slight noise from behind he ducked and rolled forward in time to miss a horizontal slash from Ciel's sword.

Turning around he tried to move back from another slash, only being hit by the edge of his blade leaving a small cut on his right cheek, hissing slightly at the cut he looked to Ciel giving him a smug smile, Shaun returned it as he raised his right hand and wiped across the cut glowing purple as he felt the wound close.

Ciel suddenly moved before Shaun could react after healing himself and ran towards the shops display window throwing them both through it with a loud smash as the impacted against the concrete.

Rose let out a small gasp as she saw Shaun lying under Ciel who leaned over and began to punch him in the face, alternating between fists as he drove the younger man's head into the concrete, creating an indent from the force as he snarled, becoming more enraged with each hit, before stopping and giving him a glare.

"Do you want to know why I want to kill you so badly Huntsman?" he said leaning closer to Shaun's face with a snarl.

"You don't have any hobbies" Shaun quipped laughing slightly before Ciel grabbed him and threw him over into a street lamp which buckled over on impact.

"YOU KILLED AMY!" he cried as a pained look crossed his eyes.

"You killed the woman I loved, and I swore I would get my revenge" he said as he walked over to where his sword was lying inside the shop.

Shaun pulled himself out of the lamp post and readjusting his clothing turned to Ciel's form with irritation, he didn't know what the guy was talking about, but he knew he wasn't going to be beaten by Ciel, he had always beaten the other man before when they trained, and he would do it again.

Raising his right arm he held it out to the right side of the street, seemingly to nowhere as he opened his fist and let his hand flex slightly.

The gang behind the shield looked on in confusion as they saw Ciel emerge from the shop, sword in hand.

"I might not be an expert on fighting or this whole 'powers' thing but shouldn't he be doing something more…cool looking" Elora said watching Shaun just stand there as Ciel began to run at him.

Shaun continued to stand there seemingly doing nothing, as the others saw Ciel leap into the air as he held his sword above his head ready to slice Shaun in half, but suddenly a whistling sound was heard and in a flash they saw an object fly past them and Shaun suddenly swung his outstretched arm out to catch the object.

It was a wooden staff of dark brown colour.

He instantly swung it around like a baseball bat connecting with Ciel's mid-air body and sending the man on an instant course change as he flew through the air like a ragdoll crashing into a shop window yet again.

"Ok, that was cool" Elora said suddenly.

"Not the florist's!" Nia cried as she saw that he had landed in the florist shop, destroying a large amount of flowers and plants in the process.

Caine on the other hand was studying Lisa's powers as he dodged her shadows attacks, she seemed to be able to bend shadows to her will as well as store them in her body.

She smirked suddenly as she walked over to a street lamp and wrapped her hands around it.

"You want to see something really cool?" she said as Caine's eyes widened as the area of the pole she was holding began to rust and break away as she swung the pole at him, Caine bending back and ducking under it.

"Besides my shadow powers, I've got the power of …..Decay!" she said as he leapt towards her, but she instantly jumped back and disappeared into a shadow of a tree, Caine looked around quickly, focusing his senses to try and locate her, but it seemed as though she was nowhere.

In a flash she appeared behind him, seemingly rising up from the ground as he turned around with a swing of his fist, she jumped back slightly and gave him a mock hurt look.

"Don't you know it's not nice to hit a lady" she said placing a hand on her chest before moving with increased speed in front of him and before Caine knew what was happening, received a knee directly to the crotch.

The others who were watching all cringed at the sight, especially Holly who knew that had got to hurt, and Fiyero was watching it all throughout his drunken haze and managed to grasp what had happened.

"Oooow y-you could even h-hic- here that from over here" he said before receiving a slap from Elphaba which instantly shut him up.

Caine fell to the ground, clutching his lower area in pain, if not for his powers he was sure that a blow like that would have left him unconscious, however the pain left him reeling on the ground, a blow to his pride as well, being a several hundred year old sorcerer with great power and skill, taken down by a cheap shot to his privates.

"Oh now that must have hurt" Lisa said giving him a small laugh.

Meanwhile with Shaun he was now blocking Ciel's sword blow for blow with his Bo-Staff, before spinning it around and knocking the sword from Ciel's grip and pressing the end of the staff into his gut before giving him a small smirk and whispering one word.

"Extend"

Instantly the staff elongated at incredible speeds sending Ciel flying back through the air and smashing into a wall, Shaun mentally commanded the staff to retract to its normal height before waving a hand over it causing it to disappear.

Walking over to Ciel who had peeled himself off the wall, he pressed him into the concrete and began to punch him in the face like the older man had done to him previously, however he kept hitting him repeatedly, his fists becoming blurs with the speed he was using, as bruises began to show as the older man's face swelled.

Suddenly a blow of black lightning struck him and threw him off Ciel, looking up to see Evanna looking down on them, panting slightly.

"You two always did end up almost killing each other training, but I'm afraid that will be all for tonight, Come Deathdealer!" she called as Lisa gave Caine one last smirk and blew Shaun a mocking kiss before disappearing in a shadows and appearing next to Evanna.

Ciel turned to flare at Shaun.

"This isn't over Crocodile! I will have my revenge!" he said before grabbing his sword and disappearing back to the roof.

With a wave of her hand Evanna caused them to be covered in green smoke as all three disappeared from sight.

Elphaba and Glinda immediately dropped the shield and the gang proceeded to run over to Shaun and Caine, Holly embracing a now standing Caine who smiled slightly as he returned her hug.

"I'm fine Holly, a bit sore but fine" he said as she leaned out and gave him a look.

"I'm still allowed to be worried" she said as she looked back up to the roof slightly, with a nervous expression.

Rose ran to Shaun and embraced him as well, pulling him into a tight hug, Rae hugged him next to Rose as he smiled softly before pulling away and straightening his tie.

"That was awesome!" Rae exclaimed as her eyes were wide with amazement.

"Rae!" Rose scolded, she was worried about Shaun after seeing him battle Ciel and that floozy, and his sister thought it was awesome?

"Well it was, especially when you slammed him thought those buildings it was so cool, aarrgh I wish I had my powers, I would have smacked him around so hard he wouldn't have been walking straight for a month!" she exclaimed as Shaun let out a small laugh before his expression turned serious and he walked over to the others.

"Are you ok?" Glinda said as she approached them.

"Yeah I'm fine, that idiot Ciel still can's beat me" he said as he examined the damage they had caused.

"Yes that may be so, but what if Evanna is going to recruit more people to her side?" Elphaba said as the others began to chatter and worry over the thought of more evil empowered people.

"I'm more worried about Lisa" Holly said with a small frown, the others turned to her with confusion.

"But she pretty much made your school life hell" Julie said with a raised eyebrow.

"And told all those lies about you, and even proclaimed she wants to kill you" Nagisa said gesturing to the damage she had caused with her powers, Holly sighed a bit before looking at them.

"Yes I know that, and I know that under any other circumstance I wouldn't mind using my powers on her and all her friends who helped bully me, but I've still known her for a long time and we may not share the most pleasant past, but I still would rather her not be with Evanna, there's no telling what she'll do, especially now that she's got powers of her own." Holly said with a small frown.

"Evanna is weak" Shaun suddenly said as everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Jane said with a confused expression.

"You saw it too didn't you" he said turning to Caine who nodded.

"When she struck me with her lightning, she was panting afterwards. She obviously isn't up to full power yet, her new body is still getting used to her powers, as well as the fact that she probably drained a fair bit of it when she encountered Lisa and activated her abilities" he said with a frown.

Glinda looked slightly taken back at how easily he had said 'new body', she knew his history with his adopted mother wasn't the best but just how bad had it been between the two of them?

"We should kill her now, before she can further prepare" Shaun said with a glare, his hands clenching into fists as the others looked at him with mixed looks, Rose walked over towards him with a small frown.

"No" she said softly, placing one of her hands on his arm.

"What,What do you mean no?" he said confused.

"You can't just talk about killing someone so easily" she said staring into his eyes.

"Even someone like her" she said as he gave her a narrow eyed look.

"After all she did to me, and what she did to you. I won't let it stand Rose, I will not let it stand!" he exclaimed raising his voice as the others jumped slightly, Rose gave him a questioning look.

"Is that why you wanted to give the others there powers back? For some thirst for revenge!?" she said frowning at him harder.

"Oh no, but let's say it might come in handy" he replied with an edge to his voice.

"No, No" she said as her tone softened, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes pleadingly.

"Promise me you won't give in to your hatred for this woman, when the time comes stop her yes with the others, the right way, but don't give into your hate, promise me you won't kill her" she said looking at him gently.

The others watched as he looked at her unsure, his face shifting as he didn't seem to be able to make a decision, Rose looked into his eyes, her eyes misting over.

"Promise me, and we can be together" she said as her voice was laced with emotion, Shaun's face softened as he looked at her with slight sadness, raising his hand to caress her cheek.

"Sweetheart,…I promise" he said slowly, nodding slightly as his voice filled with emotion as hers did, as her eyes welled with tears as she smiled at him and leaned forward, their mouths meeting in a kiss which deepened as they wrapped their arms around each other, pulling away from the kiss as her eyes stayed closed for several seconds before she opened them, smiling as she buried her head in his chest as he rested his on her shoulder, his face however was looking up at the spot Evanna was standing, the others not seeing the fixation in his gaze as they were on the opposite side facing the back of his head.

"Awe, cute" Rae said as Elphaba chuckled.

"That's the second time you've said that today" she said amused as Rae gave her an amused look.

"Let's go home" Rae said as Shaun laughed and walked over to her with Rose snuggled into his left side, he whispered to Rae who nodded and grabbed onto his right side before they disappeared in a plume of red smoke, leaving the other standing there staring at the blank space.

"Oh come on!" Nia said "How come they get to go with the cool red smoke effect"

**( The House: An Hour Later)**

After everyone had returned home, they had all gotten out of their clothes and into their sleepwear. Each going to a room, most in pairs or threes, Elora was given her own room for now since she wasn't as comfortable around the others yet and had fallen asleep almost immediately after the stress of the day had finally taken its toll on her, Fiyero also was passed out in his room sleeping of his alcohol induced sleep.

Rose had retired to her room after half an hour but not before calling and Susy saying that she was staying at Shaun's house, she too being exhausted after the day's events, the only one's up now were Shaun, Caine, Elphaba, Glinda and Holly. However they assumed that some of the others would be awake in their rooms talking, Shaun hoped they wouldn't start running around his house like he had been told they did at Kiamo Ko, that would be a headache for sure.

"Do you think she'll recruit any more people?" Elphaba said turning to Caine who frowned before shaking his head.

"No, not any time soon, she's too weak to try and unlock another's powers for at least a week. However it should only take maybe two weeks for her body to finally accept her powers, than it will be fully capable of using her magic, that's when we must be on guard" he said taking a sip of tea from the cup he was holding.

"So she could already know where any others with hidden powers are?" Glinda said nervously.

"yes" Shaun said while lying up against the door frame.

"We had already narrowed down the position of maybe ten power users in the northern hemisphere by the time you came to siege The Dark Castle, but that doesn't mean she will be able to get to them easily just yet, we'll have to play our next move carefully" he said as he looked off into space slightly, Glinda noticed this and decided to bring up something that had been on her mind since they encountered Evanna.

"Shaun about your mother, or your adopted mother to be precise-" she began, only for Shaun to stand up fully and walk out of the kitchen without a word.

Glinda sighed slightly.

"Give him time" Caine said watching his retreating form.

"This is harder for him than he lets on"

**( Shaun's Lair ) **

Shaun paced around the room, looking at the potion on the table as it bubbled slightly and glowed brightly.

He moved over to one of the cupboards and opened it, reaching in he pulled out a large black leather bound book, opening it to reveal photo's on each page, it had been the album that his adoptive father put together since they brought him home with them from the hospital when he was eight, although back than he thought they were his real parents.

One particular picture was of him and his father fishing on his thirteenth birthday, both of them were smiling from the deck the boat, Shaun smiled as he remembered the day fondly, turning the page he saw another picture which made the smile fade into a thin line.

It was of him and his adoptive mother, she was sitting in a chair with a small smile, almost non-existent, and there he was standing beside her, age fifteen. His back straight and arms apart, hair combed, a blank look on his face. Perfect as always, that's what she had expected, always the best and never the slightest imperfection, anything that didn't conform to her views was dismissed without question, no wonder her husband had left her only three years after taking him in, if it wasn't for the legal right he was sure he would never have been able to see his father after the divorce.

Closing the book he placed it back in the cupboard and sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them, a fierce determination in his eyes as he turned and stared at the book case, walking over to it he opened it and stared at the shelves lined with books, raising his hand and concentrating as a dark mist surrounded his hand before he clicked his fingers.

Instantly a line could be seen running from the middle of the bookshelves from the middle straight down from top to bottom, a glowing line which after several seconds separated and the shelves divided revealing a secret compartment behind the bookcase, a secret set of shelves like the first one except these books were different.

They contained dark magic and spells that he had brought over with the others, finding them too valuable and powerful to get rid of he hid them behind the others. Knowing that he would have use for them one day and today was that day.

Placing a finger on one book he moved it across several other books spines as he scanned them for a particular book, one that he knew would come in handy for this situation, his hand moved quickly before coming to a halt at one book, pulling it out slowly from its position he read the spine and smiled slightly, snapping his fingers the shelves once again returned to their original place.

Taking the book in his hand he opened it and seemingly flipped through randomly before stopping at one page and staring at it intensely. It had strange markings and a written language which seemed to be not of earth decent, and on the opposite side it had an illustration of a black figure cloaked and shrouded in darkness.

Snapping the book shut he walked over to a closet, opening it he pulled out a dark brown coat, placing it on he put the book in the breast pocket, turning to a pedestal he raised his hand and his staff which was resting on it flew into his hands, waving his hands over it the staff disappeared from view, but he could call it instantly now instead of distance as he did earlier when fighting Ciel.

Walking up towards the door he turned back one last time and stared at the potion, closing his eyes for a few seconds before leaving, closing the door behind him as he made his way up to the house, careful to avoid detection from any of the others.

Walking through the halls he stopped and leaned over to look into the kitchen, Elphaba and Glinda were talking to each other while Caine and Holly seemed to be having a discussion of their own, looking at the clock in the kitchen he saw that it was 10:30 PM, there was a chance of getting out and coming back before anyone even noticed he was gone.

Quickly crossing the hall to prevent them from seeing him he made several turns and made his way to the back door, but before he could open it a voice rang out instantly stopping his movement.

"What are you doing?"

Turning around slowly he saw Rae standing there, in her pyjamas with sleepy questioning eyes, Shaun paused for a few seconds as he struggled to think of a response.

"What are _you_ doing?" he replied, before continuing more confidently.

"You should be in bed by now"

She gave him a funny look.

"I got thirsty, what's your excuse" she said raising an eyebrow as he cursed under his breath, walking over to her and motioning for her to keep her voice down.

"I have a spell which should stop Evanna" he whispered to her, Rae's eyes instantly lit up.

"Really" she said in whispered excitement.

"Yeah, I thought I'd try it out tonight" he said as he glanced back over to the door.

"But why not tell the others?" Rae asked.

"I'm not sure if it works yet so I thought I'd try it myself and if it worked I'd tell them afterwards" he explained, he felt bad about lying to his sister, but it was for her own good, or at least that's what he was telling himself.

"Oh, ok" she said before yawning, her tiredness making it possibly easier to believe.

"Can I come with you?" she said, her eyes widening again with glee.

"Uuum, well I don't really think that's a good idea" he said glancing around slightly, Rae frowned.

"Oh come on, you get to go out in the middle of the night and won't even invite your sister!" she said stamping her foot, Shaun instantly brought a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, causing Rae to blush in embarrassment slightly.

"You don't have your powers, this spell might backfire and you might get hurt" he said once again trying to get her to drop the idea.

"But you'd protect me" she said, her voice displaying her absolute belief in her statement, Shaun faltered slightly as he looked into her eyes, before nodding his head.

"Yes, I'll protect you" he said before she leaned in, her smile widening.

"Soooooooo" she said silently asking him once again, Shaun sighed.

"Ok you can come" he said.

"Yay!" she cried, jumping into a hug to which he accepted.

Before leaving however he conjured a brown warm coat and some boots for her, before checking once again if no one was watching as they exited through the back door.

**(One teleport and fifteen minutes of walking later) **

They were now walking through the woods, near the same place Shaun had been with Rose earlier, Rae was walking behind him, most of her tiredness had disappeared but there was still a slight drag in her step as she trudged on behind him.

Shaun came to a stop, looking into a small gap in the tree line ahead of them; turning back to Rae he took of his coat and placed it around her shoulders.

"You wait here, I'll be back in a minute" he said softly, Rae looked at him questionably but nodded, and he turned to walk ahead but paused for a moment and turned back to Rae.

"The spell may be dangerous, take cover and wait for me to return" he said before walking ahead.

Rae got behind a tree, her back to it as she sat down, she sighed slightly as she felt the cold slightly wet grass press into her clothing, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was doing. No matter what he said she couldn't help her natural curiosity from overtaking her and about a minute after he left she got up and looked ahead, trees blocked her vision and she could barely even see the small patch of ground that was untouched by trees, a circular patch of flat earth and soil.

Sneaking slightly she made her way to a tree in front of her previous one, peaking over and frowning as she still couldn't see anything. She did this several more times, making sure to make a little noise as possible before she came to a stop only a few trees away from the spot, Shaun was standing there in the middle of it.

Shaun leaned down on the ground and with a flex of his hand a blade of ice appeared, clutching it in his hand he stuck it into the ground and carved a large circle into the earth, when it was complete he made a horizontal slash across it, before carving other symbols into the dirt that were unrecognisable.

Willing the blade to dissipate he rose to his feet, taking the book out of his breast pocket he turned to the page he had looked at previously and looked down at the symbol. Smiling slightly he placed the book back in his breast pocket and stood in front of the symbol, his legs firmly planted on the ground he brought his hands to his chest and closed his eyes, the wind began to pick up slightly and Rae huddled into the jacket further as she watched as Shaun opened his eyes and his hands became covered in black energy.

Rae's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw him slowly outstretch his hands over the symbol as they became covered in green wisps of flame and energy, a wide grin appearing on his face as the symbol shone the same colour as the flames.

"I call upon the powers of darkness, heed my commands" he said as the symbol glowed brighter, a small whirlwind of black energy and wind came up out of it, lightning crackled in the air as Rae watched on in fear and shock.

"I summon thee" Shaun proclaimed as the whirlwind slowly died down and the symbol was now open, a black hole in the middle of the ground, and suddenly a dark form shot out from it, flying up slightly as the hole closed, Shaun smirked as the thing rested a few feet of the ground.

It was shrouded in a dark cloak and its head was unseen, the hands though were able to be made out, long skeletal fingers and small wisps if black could be seen flowing from the sleeves of its torn cloak.

Rae backed away in fear at the sight of the creature, she couldn't help but let out a small gasp, her foot stepping on a stick and causing it to snap alerted both of them of her presence; Shaun frowned slightly before turning to the creature.

"Find Evanna, do whatever it takes. Kill her and Ciel, injure the other woman but leave her mostly alive" he said with a sneer as the creature bowed slightly before letting out a shriek and taking off threw the air, disappearing moments later over the tree line.

Shaun stood there for a few moments before turning to the spot where Rae was hiding, she stumbled out slightly, her face still showing her unease.

"W-What was that?" she choked out as she looked at him.

"That was a Wraith. A shadow creature of darkness, it is strong enough to kill Evanna in her weakened state" He said carelessly as he took a step forward, Rae unconsciously stepped back. Shaun frowned slightly at this.

"Why, why would you do something like that?" she said shaking her head at him.

"I was protecting you, I was protecting what is mine, don't you feel save Rae?" he asked, there was a certain glint in his eye.

"N-No! I don't, that thing i-it's terrifying" she said as her voice broke slightly before hardening her gaze.

"And what were you thinking! You used dark magic, why would you do that after all that happened before" she said stepping closer to him.

"I did what I had to do!" he exclaimed, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I did that to protect you, Evanna is pure evil you have no idea what she is capable off!" he growled slightly as Rae suddenly looked up at him with anger.

"She couldn't be any worse than you Huntsman!" she cried angrily.

Shaun's eyes widened before creasing into a hurt look, Rae realised what she had said and clamped her hands over her mouth, tears brimmed at her eyes as Shaun looked taken back and hurt by her words.

"I-I didn't mean that" she whispered, wiping her eyes slightly before inhaling deeply.

Shaun made no movements as Rae backed away slightly, her eyes looking at him watering slightly.

"Rae" he said moving to put a hand on her shoulder, she flinched and moved back, shaking her head.

"You call that thing back right now!" she said.

"Rae I'm not-" he tried to say before he was cut off as she replied angrily.

"I know you can!" she said before taking a few more steps back and steeling her emotions before replying.

"And until you do….I-I don't want to see you again" she said sadly as Shaun looked at her shocked.

"R-Rae please, I did that to protect you, because I love you" he said as she gave him one last glance.

"Then prove it, and get rid of that thing" she said before sniffling and continuing.

"And until then, leave me and everyone else alone!" she said before turning and running off through the woods.

"Rae….Rae!" he exclaimed trying to get her to stop, but his cries went to deaf ears as she kept running out of his sight.

He was about to go after her but knew she wouldn't listen to him, with a sigh he disappeared in a plume of red smoke.

**(Shaun's Shop: One Hour Later) **

Shaun stood behind the main counter as he looked at a candle lit lamp he was fixing; the bell at the front door ringing brought him out of his thoughts as he saw Holly, Jane, and Nagisa walked through the door, the younger girls having angered looks on their faces, Holly had an even look as they walked over to him.

"And what can I do for you?" he said smoothly as they approached him, Jane was the first to answer.

"What the hell did you do!" she exclaimed with a raised voice as Shaun looked at her with even eyes.

"You're going to have to be more specific" he replied, Nagisa slammed her fist down on the counter angrily.

"With the dark magic!" she said as he turned to her.

"Doesn't really narrow it down dearie" he said smoothly, she glared at him.

"Don't you 'dearie' me you twisted little imp" she growled out.

"Now tell me or I'll make you tell me" she said with a narrowed stare.

"You've got no powers remember, that may be harder than you think" he replied with a slight smirk, Nagisa leaned over the counter with a blank expression.

"Maybe I don't need my powers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face" she said glaring at him.

Shaun let out a small chuckle as he looked at the red head with a small smile, leaning in closer.

"Really dearie?" he said smoothly with narrowed eyes.

Holly jumped in between them, moving Nagisa back slightly.

"Stop it! There's no need for violence, we're all friends here" she said trying to calm things down.

"Oh I don't think Ms. Wilson agrees to be honest" Shaun said with a small smirk, and that is what set Nagisa off.

"That's it!" she cried attempting to jump over the counter only to be restrained by Holly.

"I'm going to wipe that smug look off your face!" she cried as she tried to scramble out of Holly's grip.

Shaun stood there unaffected as he smirked at her, Holly managed to set the younger girl down and calm her down though she was still glaring at Shaun from across the room.

"Caine woke us all up, except Elora and Fiyero when he felt a sudden pulse of dark magic" Nia said frowning.

"And the next thing we know Rae comes back crying her eyes out and locked herself in her room and she's still there now" she continued.

"It wasn't hard to connect the dots on that one" she said folding her arms.

"Shaun, what did you do?" Holly asked concerned.

"I summoned a Wraith, a creature that I know will dispense with Evanna and save us a lot of trouble" he said evenly.

"But Dark magic is terrible" Holly exclaimed slightly.

"Oh and since when did you all become experts in dark magic?" he questioned slyly.

"Well when we've seen what happened the last time you were using it, you know...when you almost killed us! That tends to give off a bad impression" Nagisa growled out.

"Caine and the others are out looking for it" Nia said

"Well there's nothing to worry about, it will do its job and we will all be safe, Rae will forgive me in time, when she realises why I did it" he said evenly.

"Besides if I want to, I can control the Wraith with but a flick of my wrist" he said with a slight flourish, Jane locked her gaze with him.

"I wonder if you could still do that flourishy thing you do with your hands if I broke every bone in them" she said glaring at him.

"Come on, let's go" Nagisa said storming out of the shop, Nia and Jane followed, Holly took one glance back at Shaun sadly before leaving with them.

Shaun stood there unaffected as he looked back at the lamp he had been looking at before they arrived when he heard a shuffling coming from his office, the back rooms curtain shuffled slightly and his eyes widened slightly as Rose walked in from behind it, he than remembered he had given her a key previously in case she needed to get in, she must have come through the back entrance, though he was unsure of how much she had heard.

"Hey" he said lightly, however she didn't respond.

Her eyes were unblinking as she walked into the room slowly.

"You lied to me" she said suddenly, her voice void of any warmth, Shaun shook his head slightly.

"Oh no I kept my word" he said before pointing to himself.

'I' will not kill her" he said accentuating the 'I'

Rose's face suddenly was overtaken with a look of sadness as she shook her head as she walked further into the room until she was I front of him.

"No…..You toy with words. Like you do people" she said looking him in the eye, her own tearing up.

"You're still a man who makes wrong choices"

Shaun looked down slightly as she said that.

"I thought you'd changed" she said sadly.

Shaun let out a small scoff as she said that and looked up at her.

"Oh what in the few hours you've known me" he said carelessly.

Rose's face instantly froze and tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head slightly and walked around him towards the front door, Shaun closed his eyes realising what he had just said and turned to her hurriedly.

"Rose I-I'm sorry" he said trying to stop her from leaving, she stopped at the door and turned to him.

"I am" he said as she looked at him in tears before walking out and slamming the door and running off.

Shaun stood there alone, staring at the space she had been.

**( The House: Ten Minutes Later ) **

Everyone had gathered in the main foyer frantically, all except Rae who was still locked in her room, Rose who hadn't returned yet, and Elora and Fiyero who were still sleeping at the moment.

"What are we going to do, we weren't able to find it" Elphaba exclaimed as Caine pushed a hand through his hair as he tried to think of a way to find the Wraith.

"How can something like that elude us so easily" Elphaba said frowning.

Before the others could say anything they heard the front door slam, turning they saw Shaun walk in, a blank expression on his face and without a word he walked past them.

"Hey wait!" Caine cried as he walked up the stairs and disappeared around the corner, the others followed him quickly. Eventually he stopped when he had made his way to the roof, standing near the edge the others stopped as he stood still.

"Shaun?" Holly tried to get a response, he merely stretched his hands out in the air, a green and black aura surrounded them.

Caine tensed as did the others.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Julie exclaimed as she was about to run over to him, but was held back by Elphaba who was staring into the distance.

"Look" she said as a shape was making its way towards the house at a rapid rate.

The figure flew through the air until it stopped in front of Shaun, it was the Wraith.

Shaun waved his hands over the ground of the roof and suddenly a black hole appeared out of nowhere, the others stepping back in shock.

"Return" he said as the Wraith bowed and floated back into the hole, before it closed up instantly in a flash of green, he turned back to the others with a neutral expression.

"Y-You sent it back?" Holly asked in confusion.

"Yes" he replied shortly.

"And Evanna is she-" Nagisa began.

"She is alive, the Wraith hadn't found her yet" he said before walking past them, stopping at the door and turning to them.

"In this instance I may have…" he began only to be interrupted by Jane.

"Fucked up?" she said with a raised eyebrow, Shaun lowered his stare to her with a small smile.

"I may have had a lapse in judgement" he said evenly.

Before the others could ask more he shook his head slightly.

"I have to be alone for a while" he said before he was surrounded by red smoke and was gone a few seconds later.

"Well, that was a hell of a first day" Nia said letting out a breath before the others headed in.

**(Shaun's Shop: Half an Hour Later) **

The room was illuminated, not only by the light but several candles which Shaun had lit. He was sitting on his spinning wheel, spinning some wool through it, coming out as golden thread on the other side, after a while he moved over to a canvas he had placed in the corner and resumed an earlier painting he had begun, his movements slow and even as he eased into the relaxation of the paint.

The bell ringing on the front door caught his attention as he turned around to see who had gotten in as he had locked the door, the curtain separating the shop from his office lifted to reveal Rose.

"Hi" she said as she stepped into the room slowly.

"Hey" he said slightly shocked at her appearance, especially after their earlier dispute.

"I went for a bit of a walk, to clear my head" she said awkwardly.

"I thought you didn't want to see me?" he said confused, her expression shifted a bit.

"I didn't" she replied "But I was a bit worried, and when I got back to your house the others told me what you had done" she said evenly.

"The Wraith is back where it belongs, and Evanna…Lives" he said with a hint of frustration.

"So you didn't get what you wanted?" Rose said with a small frown.

Shaun didn't answer immediately, his eyes looking at her before he smiled slightly.

"Well that remains to be seen"

Rose was about to respond when something caught her eye, causing her to look to the small table next to Shaun, she moved over to it and lifted the object up in her hands.

It was the cup that she had chipped.

"You um- You still have it" she said smiling at him, her face filled with emotion a she sniffled slightly.

"My 'chipped cup'" she said lightly as she looked at the cup, Shaun standing and leaning over, gently lifting the cup into his hands.

"There are many things that I own" he said seriously.

"But this" he said as he held the cup in his hands, looking at it softly.

"Is the one thing I truly cherish" he said gently before pulling it closer and sighing.

"And now you must leave" he said to Rose who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"W-What?" she asked confused.

"You must leave because despite what you hope and believe" he began as he looked at her sadly.

"I'm still a monster"

Rose stared at him with confusion and was about to reply when he cut her off.

"Even when I'm not cursed, you saw what I did today" he said frowning.

"There is still darkness in me"

Rose stared at him before a smile appeared on her face as she placed both hands on his shoulders and leaned closer to him, staring into his eyes with a look of conviction and tenderness.

"Don't you see" she said softly.

"That's exactly the reason I have to stay"

Shaun looked at her with shock in his eyes and confusion before she pulled him into a hug, he was frozen in shock for several moments before his body moulded into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her he placed a kiss on her forehead, she looked into his eyes and smiled.

A shuffling noise was heard from behind the curtain and they looked to see Rae standing there, still in her pyjamas and looking at them with slightly widened eyes at having been caught.

"Rae? What are you doing here" Rose said with confusion.

"Well I heard the others talking from outside my room, and when I saw you leave I wanted to make sure you were ok" she said looking at Rose before turning to Shaun with a softened expression.

"Both of you" she said walking over to them.

Shaun stared at her for several moments before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"Just don't be such an idiot next time ok?" she said as her voice cracked slightly but was muffled by his vest and tie.

"Hahahaha, well I'm lucky I've got you two to remind me" he said softly as she pulled away and looked at him with a smile.

"Let's go home, It's way past your bedtime" Rose said as Rae was about to protest but a yawn escaped from her mouth to which she couldn't help but laugh slightly as they exited the shop.

"You know, I never finished my dessert" Rose said as she rested her head on Shaun's shoulder, looking at him with a sultry look.

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged" he said smirking as he placed a small peck on her cheek as she smiled with a small blush.

"Oh would you two stop flirting for like five seconds!" Rae exclaimed dramatically, which got her two sets of rolled eyes from the older teens as Shaun waved his hand and they disappeared from the street and returned home.

* * *

><p><strong>SO THEIR YOU HAVE IT ! the extra long chapter four !<strong>

**Before i say anymore i just want to acknowledge a fact that Jewlbunny brought to my attention while writing her flashbacks, and that would be that the young woman mentioned in her flashback Cali Schroyer, from her hometown really did pass away some time ago and she wanted to immortalize her this way, I hope that her family has found peace and closure by this time and my heart goes out to them.**

**Do you like the new character of Lisa, or Deathdealer ? She is a new antagonist against the gang and for Holly personally.**

**And Ciel has revealed a new reason for his hatred of Shaun, which will be explored throughout the story as his character develops.**

**And the dark magic I'm using has brought me at odds with the others, but will this be the last time ? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please as always Reviews are appreciated and welcomed, without them I am unable to determine what you guys like and want to see, plus reading reviews seems to lighten my day ( and i could use it since we've pretty much been having a week of storms !) **

**So to find out more you're going to have to wait for the next chapter of "Wicked Fans 2: Rise of The Avengers" !**


	5. Mr Gold

**Hi guys! Welcome to chapter 5, which is another long chapter at over 8000 words (phew!) **

**I do hope you enjoy and get excited for the chapters too come, looking at the current chapters I think this story will have more chapter than the first one did, and it may be longer in length as well. **

**Reviews: **

**Doglover645: Hahahah, no sorry. Jewlbunny came up with the name, and yeah she is evil. Ciel will be explored more as we go on, including his past, oh yes dearie more dark magic indeed ! I hope this is soon enough**

**Animelove100: XD don't mind me I agree with you, and your powers will be explored more as the story goes on, specifically in the second half when we travel to New York. **

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Why thank you, I'm glad you think it is Ozmazing, and yes drunk Fiyero was fun to write for, in future chapters I may write drunk Fiyero again, as well as some drunk Glinda. **

**Jewlbunny: I am glad you liked my representations, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Wicked, it belongs to Gregory Maguire and all of its other respective owners, I do however own my OC's, and any other OC's belong to their respective creators******

* * *

><p><em>Rae was standing next to Shaun at a small desk, they were in his shop and it was almost lunch time. Shaun noticed the look of boredom on her face and with a small wave of his hand snowflakes began to flurry and spin around her. <em>

_Rae perked up as the cold flecks of snow danced around her and laughed as it tickled her skin._

"_hahahaha, so can we go for ice-cream nooow" She said drawing out her words as she gave him a pleading look, her eyes widening in a manor she knew would cause him to give in. _

_Shaun sighed with a smile "I guess so" he said before reaching for his coat. _

_They were both interrupted however by the sound of the bell ringing on the front door as someone entered, there stood a familiar person to both of the siblings for different reasons, he was glaring at Shaun however. _

_Rae stared at him in slight confusion, a smile gracing her face though._

"_Robin?" she said as the archer stood there, wearing similar clothing to when she had last seen him months ago._

"_What are you doing here, wait ! How are you even here?" she said quickly as the man before them should have been in Oz. _

_Robin looked at her shortly, giving her a blank look before answering._

"_I came here to have words with your brother" he said, the word 'brother' was spit out like it was a poison. _

_Rae shifted nervously at his cold reaction, she looked at Shaun worriedly to see him returning Robin's look with full force._

"_Well whatever it is" Shaun said smoothly "I'm afraid it will have to wait, we were just leaving" he said evenly as he put his arm around Rae's waist and walked towards the door, only to have Robin's right arm suddenly raise up and block their exit. _

"_Do you honestly think I would let you just walk around here like your innocent, and let you go unpunished for your crimes against me and my people" Robin said with anger and hatred lacing his tone. _

_Rae backed away slightly as she could sense something bad was about to happen, Shaun seemed to twitch slightly at Robin's words before grabbing the man's arm and pushing the archer back, his stance guarded. _

_Rae decided to interrupt before anything worse could end up happening. _

"_Wait you guys, just stop, I thought we had explained everything, that we'd moved past this remember" she said calmly. _

_Robin turned to her and gave her a look of disgust. _

"_Moved past it! You're just a foolish and naïve child, of course I haven't moved past it, not after what this monster's done" Robin growled, raising his voice before pausing slightly and giving her a look of disdain. _

"_Maybe you're just as much a monster as him" he said as Rae now had a look of hurt across her face. _

_Robin however instantly found himself thrown across the room from a right hook from Shaun, which made him crash into a wall with force, Shaun walked over to him menacingly with an animalistic look on his face, grabbing Robin by the throat and pushing him up onto the wall a few inches off the ground. _

"_How dare you!" Shaun growled as his grip tightened and he raised Robin higher, the archer struggling to breathe, his legs kicking wildly in the air. _

"_You want a monster, FINE! Let's see how much of a monster I am, when I tear your heart right out of your chest!" he said angrily as the man was still thrashing against the wall. _

_Rae now looked on in horror before snapping out of her daze and running over to her brother frantically. _

"_No, No please stop it" she cried as she tried to pull Shaun's arm off of Robin's throat. _

"_You've got to stop this, Shaun this isn't you anymore!" she cried as he pushed her back with the hand that wasn't strangling Robin, before turning to her, Rae's eyes widening in shock and fear at what she saw. _

_Shaun's eyes were once again a scorching red colour and his hair was unkempt and wild looking, his mouth was etched into a wide grin as he stared back at Rae. _

"_Oh but it is dearie!" he cried out in his impish tone gleefully. _

"_Always has been, always will be!" _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH" Rae cried a she jumped up from her bed in fright, her eyes darting around the room frantically to see she was still in her bedroom. Her breathing was fast and laboured as she raised a hand to her chest to feel her heart beating fast. It took her a few minutes to calm down and realise that it was only a dream, or more like a nightmare. She couldn't get that image out of her head of Shaun standing there looking like he did when he was cursed, his eyes wide and erratic as he was choking Robin.

Suddenly she heard that laugh ring inside her head, that childish laugh that he would use when cursed, it still haunted her, and she shivered just thinking about it. After several moments of trying to hold it in, she couldn't help but dissolve into sobs and she cried into her pillow until she eventually fell back to sleep.

Several hours later the sun was up and the kitchen was now slowly being filled with the rest of the group, the coffee maker suddenly being swarmed by caffeine addicted teenage girls.

Rose was sitting at the table, having just finished a long phone conversation with Granny and Susy over having her memories returned, naturally they were overjoyed at the news, however Granny's mood instantly soured when she said she would be spending a few nights at Shaun's house, the older woman having then launched into a sum of personal and some rather embarrassing questions over what had happened the previous night.

After assuring her she would be fine and that she would be back to work the following day she was now eating a piece of toast, Jane was sitting next to her practically inhaling her coffee like a vacuum.

"Well that can't be healthy" Caine said as he took a sip out of his mug.

"Shut up, I think after all that happened last night, I am allowed to drink however I wish" she said from her mug, before she took a look around.

"Hey, where's Rae?" she asked, several heads turned at the question.

Holly walked into the room, wearing a white robe over her pyjamas.

"I think she was checking on Shaun" she said as she sat down next to Caine.

Nagisa suddenly looked around nervously.

"So ….about last night, are we all cool with him ?" she said as Rose looked back at the read head.

"We made up shortly after I left last night, even Rae forgave him" she said as she thought back to yesterday, so much had happened in so little time.

"Well I still think I'll apologise to him anyway" Jane said shifting on her feet slightly.

"When the rest of you guys went off after the Wraith we went to his shop, and may have said …..some things" she said slightly embarrassed.

"Like when Nagisa threatened to punch him in the face" Nia said casually from her spot next to the toaster.

"You did what now?" Elphaba asked as she and Fiyero were the next two to arrive in the kitchen, Elphaba's hair lay on her shoulders, still damp from showering.

**( Shaun's Lair ) **

Shaun sat and scribbled down a small note as he watched the potion bubble slightly, it would only be a few more hours until the potion was complete and the others would have their powers back.

He still was unsure about last night, Rae and Rose had both forgiven him, but he didn't know what to expect from the others. He was also pondering the use of his powers, Dark Magic did seem dangerous to the others, but he was sure he could find a way to use it without causing any negative outcomes.

As long as the others didn't find out.

But he hadn't decided yet, it was still just a thought, if only there was some way for him to be sure that they would all succeed.

Although he knew what happened last time he had gone through a similar dilemma back when the gang had first travelled to Oz, during the first few weeks they had been at Kiamo Ko, before he had left and been brainwashed.

**( Flashback ) **

It had been two days since the dreamscape incident where the gang had met Evanna, it was also the day before Nagisa's birthday and Elphaba had told them they would make preparations tonight and tomorrow for the party.

Fiyero and Shaun had headed into the woods and had come to a small stream where they spent an hour catching fish before goofing off for a bit, Shaun had made use of his newfound Ice powers to create some floating ice statues and platforms in the stream.

"So are you worried" Fiyero asked as they were walking back at a slow pace, they were only half an hour from Kiamo Ko and it was only midday so they were in no hurry.

"About what?" Shaun asked as he glanced up to see the sun gleaming through the canopy of trees.

"Evanna and her threats"

"….Well I'm not exactly too happy about it no, but I'm not going to waste time worrying, that only distracts me from focusing on a solution" Shaun said as he looked at Fiyero who looked slightly taken back at the answer.

They walked and chatted for a few more minutes before Shaun sat down at the trunk of a large tree.

"I think I'll rest a bit here, take some time off before I return" He said leaning against the tree.

"Why?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm not too fond of being barraged with the amount of work we'll have to do tomorrow for Nagisa's party, Elphaba probably already has a list made out and everything" Shaun said as he closed his eyes.

"Hahaha, yeah that sounds like Fae, but I'll keep going, I'll see you later back at Kiamo Ko" Fiyero said before walking ahead, disappearing after several minutes of walking.

Shaun's rest however was cut off by the sound of rustling and movement, he opened his eyes and looked around suspiciously, he saw across from him there was some shrubs and bushes.

"….Shaun"

He jumped slightly at the sound of his name being called, the voice was obviously feminine but he couldn't match it with any of the people he knew, so standing up he hesitantly made his way over towards the bushes.

"….Shaun"

For a few moments he stood stiffly before raising his hands and moving the bushes back, he gasps slightly at the sight.

It was a girl, roughly his age wearing tattered clothing and looking worse for wear, she was covered in smudges of dirt; her head was covered in tangled knots of red and orange curls, upon hearing movement of the bushes she looked up, Shaun gasped even more upon seeing her appearance.

The girl had no eyes, not like they had been removed but literally no eyes upon her face, nor eyebrows or even eyeholes, just smooth skin where her eyes should be.

Shaun looked at her with awe and confusion, he didn't want to say anything about her eyes, for all he knew she may have had a birth defect or some reason for her appearance and didn't want to seem rude or offensive, and the girl however seemed to notice his presence and reached her hands up to him slowly.

"Please…I haven't eaten in days, please spare me something, anything you have" she said weakly.

Shaun didn't answer her at first, but after a few moments he asked the first thing that came to mind.

"H-how do you know my name" he said confused.

The girl raised her hands and Shaun once again looked shocked, the girl had eyes in the palm of her hands ! One eye in each palm, they were both forest green colour and moved to look at him, they even blinked.

"I am a Seer" she said rising a hand up towards him "I can see all"

"No, no no that isn't possible, y-you must have heard Fiyero say it before he left" he said gesturing to her and smiling slightly as he didn't believe her words.

She raised both hands to him and the eyes stared up at him.

"You come from another world….Earth, You are here with several others like yourself, you have the ability to control Ice, as well as a great responsibility you all are tasked with" she said with a small smile at the look of disbelief on his face.

"Did I hear that?" she said as she closed her hands into fists, covering the eyes.

"I told you, I see all, even things that have not yet passed"

Shaun looked at her with narrowed eyes as he leaned closer.

"You mean the future, you can see the future?" he asked with interest.

"Yes I can, I can even see yours" she said evenly.

Shaun now took a step back, shaking his head slightly.

"No no no" he said as he looked away from her.

"I'm not going to get involved with any of this Dark Magic" he said with a wave of his hand, a look of distaste on his face, unbeknownst to him the girl had a small smile on his face.

"Even if I have knowledge of the one you face, Evanna" she said as Shaun now turned back to her, his expression one of concern.

"What do you know of her?" he asked with concern.

"Bring me food, and I shall tell you" she replied.

Shaun let out a small huff of irritation, before looking back in the direction of Kiamo Ko.

"Fine, wait here" he said before turning back to the path and hurrying back to the castle.

After returning to the castle and filling a small sack with food and avoiding the others he hastily left and returned to the forest path, upon seeing the tree he walked over to where he saw the girl, pushing the bushed back he saw her sitting there upright now and glancing up at him, she eyed the sack with desire.

Placing it in her hands she immediately ripped it open and began to devour the food quickly, she paid him no mind as she tore through pieces of bread and cheese, drinking down considerable amounts of water before moving on to an apple and a banana he had placed in the sack.

"Now speak, tell me what you know" Shaun asked her as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and turned to him, raising her right hand he saw the eye open.

"Your friends will suffer much hardship throughout their conflict with Evanna….Much pain and suffering shall be inflicted upon all of them…Secrets shall be unveiled about the one you call Rae…..as well as secrets concerning your past"

Shaun looked slightly worried over that statement, there were moments in his past even he didn't wish to recall, and some better left hidden.

"But what about me, is there anything that concerns me?" he asked with narrowed eyes, the girl raised her hand again and continued.

"….You're actions will lead to Evanna's defeat" she said softly.

"Really?" Shaun asked suddenly, he was now slightly relieved at her answer.

"Yes…..But beware, for you shall suffer most of all… and your actions will have lasting consequences with your friends…You shall become a terrible monstrous Beast…..And you will have the woman you love die in your arms" she said with a dark tone.

Shaun now looked taken back slightly before glaring at the girl.

"You're lying, nothing you just said is true" he said angrily, the only woman he loved had already died and the rest of her words filled him with anger and bitterness.

"I bet you just made all that up! You can't even see the future, you just tricked me so I would give you food!" he said smirking at her.

"Tomorrow night, when you tread upon the snowy peaks and within a fortress of ice you will recluse yourself, you shall know that I speak the truth" she said as she raised her hands up, her palms showing the eyes staring back at him.

"Oh yeah, and what else, am I going to bring a snowman to life as well" he said with a small laugh of disbelief.

She raised her right hand up to his face, and in a serious tone she replied.

"There is no way for you to escape your fate, you will suffer, and the woman you love will die in your arms"

Shaun suddenly scowled and turned away, trudging off angrily back towards Kiamo Ko, the girl's words echoing in his head the whole way.

There was no way they could be true.

**(Flashback End)**

Meanwhile outside the room, leaning against the door with her head hidden halfway behind it was Rae, she was trying to be inconspicuous, she had come to check on Shaun, burying the feelings she had felt after her nightmare, it was only a dream after all and it wasn't real.

Shaun however had spotted her five minutes ago, and Rae had been trying to get him to come up and have breakfast with them.

"No Rae" he said evenly as he kept observing the potion with care.

Rae made no verbal response but opened the door more and leaned in closer, Shaun had his back to her and still knew what she was doing.

"Still no"

Rae opened the door completely and walked into the room, sitting on a small office chair and wheeling it over next to him, she gave him a wide eyed look and her pupils seemed to grow larger in an attempt to make him cave.

"Nope"

Rae let out a small huff and crossed her arms in frustration, it didn't seem like this was working, but suddenly a light bulb went off in her head and she turned to him again, giving him a small smirk as she leaned closer.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Shaun paused and turned to Rae slowly, his mouth turning at one side into a small grin.

**(Kitchen) **

Hope was sitting there laughing slightly at Nagisa who was brushing her tongue with a cloth vigorously after she had mistaken some vegemite for chocolate and tried to eat a spoonful of it at once.

"Well we warned you against that" Hope said as Nagisa glared at her.

"Yeah and you just shoved a whole spoonful of it in your mouth" Julie continued.

Suddenly they heard a strange noise coming from the hall, Jane walked over to see what it was but before she could reach the doorway an object came speeding past.

"Woah!" she cried as she looked back down the hall to see what it was and she looked shocked before smiling and running off after it.

"Wait, what was that?" Elora said as everyone ran out following her.

Shaun and Rae were sitting on the office chair from before, Rae sitting on the seat while Shaun held on to the back of it, and he was pushing a torrent of frost out of his legs propelling them through the house, making a sharp turn to the right they rocketed throughout the hall, ice covering the floor and some of the walls.

Glinda had just opened her door as they whizzed past, the blonde let out a high pitched squeal as she slipped and fell on her behind due to the gust of wind that followed them.

"Sorry!" Rae exclaimed back at her before turning back to see where they were heading.

"Uuuum, Shaun" she said nervously.

"Yeah, wha-" he began but was cut off as he saw where they were headed, the banister next to the staircase was right ahead, thinking fast he slammed his legs down on the floor and was able to stop them from going over it.

The only problem was that the momentum than sent him flying over it himself, Rae looked on in shock as he sailed through the air towards the front door, and managed to impact against the glass windows beside it, crashing into the front lawn just as some of the others came over to inspect what had happened.

Shaun groaned slightly before slowly peeling himself out of the indent he had caused on the lawn, shakily getting to his feet he stretched his back out, wincing as he heard several pops in his spine before turning to the know broken window to look at the others.

"Stuck that landing!" he exclaimed before a cough from behind silenced him, the others looked in surprise as he turned around and saw a man in his early forties standing there, straight hair that went down past his ears, brown eyes, and wearing a rather expensive looking ensemble, he was smiling slightly as he glanced up at the broken window.

"…..Hi Dad" Shaun said nervously, scratching his head with a small smile.

**(Half an Hour Later) **

After getting back inside Shaun's father had explained that he had returned home early from his business trip and was now sitting in one of the lounge rooms as Shaun and several of the group explained their situation, strangely enough even when Shaun conjured a basketball out of thin air the older man didn't seem to react with the usual shock or awe, he seemed to calmly take in the information.

"So these are your friends you told me you said you met 'online'" The man said, his accent laced with a Scottish tone which was surprising for the others.

Holly turned to Shaun with a raised eyebrow.

"You told your dad you met us online?"

"Well I was trying to find you on the internet and said that you were friends I was trying to track down" Shaun answered before turning back to his father.

"In hindsight I guess it was better than telling me he met you all in Oz" the man said with a small smirk.

A shuffle from outside the room caught their attention, they turned to see Glinda, Rose and Rae walk in the room, Shaun's father looked shocked as he saw Rose standing there, even though he had been told of her supposed revival it was still a sight to see, before Rose knew what was going on she found herself being embraced by the older man who was relieved.

"Rose….. it's true. Oh sweetheart I'm so glad you're ok" he said as Rose looked at him with a smile on her face.

"It's good to see you again to Mr. Gold" she said as he leaned back with a small smile.

" Now, now none of that" he said light-heartedly " I've told you before, you can call me dad" he said placing his hand on her shoulder gently, she looked at him with a slightly hopeful expression before giving him another hug, wiping her eyes slightly as she felt tears beginning to form.

"Wait-Wait-Wait…You're dad's name is Mr. Gold?" Hope said as she looked at Shaun incredulously.

"You can call me Adam if you wish" his father said as he turned to Elora and Glinda.

"And who would these two lovely ladies be?" He asked smiling at them; Glinda smiled back as she walked over and extended her hand to shake his.

" I'm Glinda Arduenna Upland" she said sweetly " Of the Upper Uplands, or Glinda the Good whatever suits me best" she finished bubbly, Adam smiled softly at her before bringing her hand up and kissing it softly.

"A pleasure Milady" he said courteously, Glinda blushed slightly before Adam turned to Elora who was staring at him with her mouth open slightly.

Adam turned back to Shaun with a questioning look.

" Yeeaah, she's new" Shaun said as he had no clue what Elora was doing, before anyone else knew what to do she stepped closer and poked Adam's face slightly before her eyes furrowed as she turned to Shaun.

"Dude, You're dad looks exactly like Robert Carlyle!" she said with a hushed tone.

"A coincidence" Adam said with a small smile, before he turned to Rae who was sitting next to him with a large smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Rae, Shaun's sister I guess we're family now" she said out of the blue, the older man smiled and nodded slightly.

"I guess we are"

"Cool, oh just so you know I love cupcakes, musicals, caffeine, oh and I don't normally go for too fancy jewelry but if you were to get me like a diamond necklace or something that would be awesome, but a car would be cool too, I asked Shaun for one but apparently even though he has magic he wouldn't get me one until I'm at least seventeen, I also take gift cards and cash" she said smiling sweetly at him, her brother however looked at her incredulously.

"Rae are you serious!" Shaun exclaimed with both hands in the air.

" What Shaun, he's like new dad now so that means I can take advantage of all his fabulous wealth and riches and live in luxury, if you're a good boy I'll let you sleep in the stables with my pet kangaroo and my unicorn named sparkles" she said casually, before she leaned over towards her brother.

"That reminds me I need you to get me a unicorn" she whispered to him, Shaun face palmed before mumbling into his hand about needing a drink.

Smiling at their antics Adam stood up and addressed the group.

"Well you are all welcome in my home, feel free to make yourself comfortable. But for now how about we all have something to eat if any of you haven't finished breakfast yet?" he said as they made their way into the kitchen.

"So you're one hundred percent sure you're not Robert Carlyle?" Elora said with a suspicious look.

"I think I'd know if I was dearie" he said with a small smile as he took out a pot and began to boil some eggs.

"So that's where he gets it from" Nagisa whispered to herself as she looked between Shaun and his father.

"Oh and for all future references" Julie said with a smile "Vegemite is not chocolate" she said looking over at Nagisa who snapped out of her thoughts and sunk down into her chair.

"What's Vegemite?" Glinda asked confused.

"Poison!" Nagisa replied as the others tried to contain their laughter.

"Here, I'll show you" Adam said as he buttered a piece of toast and then applied a light layer of the dark spread to it, handing it to Glinda who looked at it for a few seconds before taking a small bite, she chewed on it for a few seconds before smiling.

"Wow, that is good!" she said as she took another bite.

Elphaba smiled at her friend's enthusiasm before something caught her eye, Rae was sitting in her seat and starring at a small ornate brown grandfather clock she had in her hands.

"Rae, what are you doing?" she asked as the girl turned to her with an irritated look.

"I'm trying to get Cogsworth to talk to me, none of the silverware or the china has said a word yet" she responded as the green woman's expression got even more confused.

"Oh my god" Shaun said as he resisted the urge to face palm again.

"Rae for the last time, none of the furniture or china, or cutlery in this house is a person, I can assure you of that" he said as the others turned to them strangely.

"Your just saying that, I know there's got to be some enchanted objects that are really people; I just haven't found them yet!" Rae exclaimed as she put the clock back where she had found it.

"Do I want to know?" Adam asked Holly in a hushed tone.

"Rae believes that Shaun and Rose are our worlds Beauty and The Beast, and nothing we say can convince her otherwise" Holly replied, Adam turned to look at Shaun and Rose for a few seconds before smiling.

"Well in fact she is right" Caine said as he ate some porridge out of a bowl, the others especially Shaun and Rae turned to him.

"I did a little research, it turns out you two are this worlds Beauty and The Beast" he said as Shaun looked at him in shock, Rae however stood up ecstatically.

"Oh yeah I knew it, WOOH!" she exclaimed as she ran around the kitchen doing a victory dance as the others looked in in amusement.

"She will never let me live this down now" Shaun said tiredly.

Caine got up to take his bowl to the sink passing Shaun.

"You're also an alternate version of Rumplestiltskin too" the older man said patting him on the shoulder before walking past him.

"Called it!" Elora said with a smirk.

Half an hour later the gang all found themselves back in Shaun's Lair as Caine was checking a clock on the wall, the gang watched arduously as they stood there for what seemed like forever.

"Now" he said to Shaun who nodded and took the finished potion of the heat and brought it over to several glasses full of water, pouring a measured amount into each glass the gang all watched as the water turned yellow and released a small puff of smoke.

"This isn't going to be like 'The Emperor's New Groove' is it?" Hope said as she eyed the liquid.

"No of course not" Shaun said as they all looked slightly relieved.

"Those potions are all locked away"

"Wait what!" Nia said before Caine passed her the potion and then gave the next one to Nagisa and so on and so forth until all who needed a potion had one.

Taking a final glance at it Holly quickly downed hers, the others followed suit before looking up at each other, noticing no difference in particular.

"Hmmm, it tasted like pineapple" Holly said casually before a white aura surrounded her, the others looked shocked before similar aura's surrounded all of them and faded.

"Is that it?" Jane said as they all stood there.

"No, now there's the sleeping part" Caine said as he stood behind Holly.

"What sleeping pa-" Julie tried to say before she collapsed onto the ground, the others did so too, except for Holly who fell into Caine's arms, Rae fell to the ground as well and Glinda looked at Shaun with a frown.

"What?" he said noticing her frown

"I flew through a window!"

**(Several hours later: Night time) **

The others were either still asleep from the effects of the potion or in a semi-dazed state upon waking up, that was one of the symptoms that came with taking the potion to awaken their powers. Shaun was once again in his Lair, sitting there by himself as he stared into a fireplace, the flames danced around rhythmically.

Standing up suddenly he walked over towards the coat rack and grabbed a red cloak, putting it on and grabbing his staff he disappeared in a plume of red smoke and appeared in the woods that he had been in the night before, holding his staff in both hands he raised it above his head and slowly began to twirl it, he increased the speed of the staff as a green energy began to cover it, spreading out through the staff and creating a miniature tornado around him he disappeared.

**( OZ ) **

A green vortex appeared in the woods in a large forest, it slowly dissipated to reveal Shaun standing there, and having crossed the realms he now stood their taking in his surroundings.

It was day time in Oz, and he could here birdsong, this was not the same forest that was near Kiamo Ko, but he knew exactly why he was here, the person he was looking for had moved around quite a bit since he had last seen them, but he knew where to find them.

Taking off on foot he walked throughout the forest before he spotted something up ahead, it was a small campfire, and near it was a tent. Not a very big tent, comfortable enough for one person with some room for movement, he made his way over to the fire and stood there for a few moments before he heard a rustling coming from nearby, the person he had come looking for was walking over and several moments later came into view.

It was the Seer girl, the one he had met all those months ago. However now she looked healthy and not at all as feeble as she had before, she had also gotten some new clothes and looked rather well fed, she walked over towards him, stopping several feet in front of him, and her right hand raised as the eye in her palm gazed upon him.

"I've been expecting you" she said evenly.

"Oh yes I bet you have" he said with a small smirk." And you know why I am here"

"What I foretold the last time we met has finally come to pass" she said as she moved across the ground.

Shaun let out a small scoff "Well yes, if you look at it that way"

"I almost killed my little sister" he said as he walked towards her.

"Ran away from the castle and ascended the North Mountain" he continued.

"Hid myself in an Ice castle" he said walking behind her before turning and leaning towards her back.

"Oh and then I became the Huntsman" he said impishly.

"Spread terror throughout Oz under Evanna's rule, injured and almost killed my friends several times, Oh and Rose was brought back to life, but eventually she broke my curse and died, just like you said right in my arms, and then I managed to defeat Evanna with the others" he said having walked around her and now standing to her left.

"So I guess you could say my actions _did _lead to Evanna's defeat" he said before looking directly at her.

"But,it would have been nice to know all the pesky little details!" he exclaimed as he glared at her with a small grin on his face.

"Even if you knew it would have changed nothing, you wouldn't have been able to escape your fate" the Seer said to him as Shaun walked in front of her and let out a small laugh.

"Just like you!" he replied as he spun around and outstretched his right arm in a grabbing motion.

Instantly the Seer was raised off the ground slightly and her throat constricted in an invisible grip.

"Now you already know why I'm here" he said in quite tone.

"You wish to know your future" the Seer managed to gasp out.

Releasing his grip she dropped back down on her feet, grasping her throat slightly as she breathed heavily, Shaun looked at her expectantly and she stood up and raised her hands upwards, concentrating.

"You will defeat Evanna" she whispered, the eyes in her hands seemingly rolling up slightly.

"How?" Shaun asked immediately. "And this time, don't even think about leaving anything out" he quickly added.

"It will require much effort on your part, and it will not be an easy task…..but your team will prevail if they fight together" she said slowly, Shaun seemed to absorb this before turning to the Seer with narrowed eyes.

"What else, I know there's more" he said impatiently.

"There will be another threat that shall arise soon after Evanna's defeat, one that will be even stronger than her…" she said softly.

"How do I prevent this from happening!?" He exclaimed eager to know how to prevent such a fate.

"There is nothing you can do to stop it" she replied as he scowled.

"There will be a choice you will have to make…..A choice which will affect all those around you" she said as Shaun looked at her in confusion.

"What choice?" he asked impatiently.

" …..It will affect your future…"she said suddenly catching Shaun by surprise as he looked at her strangely.

" …The Huntsman will not stay buried forever….." she said as she groaned slightly, her legs starting to buckle.

"You will be faced with a terribly price that you must pay!" she suddenly exclaimed as she screamed at the end before closing her hands and pulling them to her stomach as if they were burned.

"Tell me!" he exclaimed impatiently as she turned to him shaking her head slightly.

"I don't know, even my powers have limits" she said sounding tired.

" Ah Ah Ah" he said shaking a finger at her. "That's not good enough dearie"

He was about to extend his hand to choke her once again, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"If you want to know the path you must take, there is a way" she said as she raised her hands to him with her palms facing up.

"Take this burden from me" she said as her hands shook slightly, Shaun looked down at her hands contemplating for a few seconds.

"Gladly" he said smirking at her as he took both her hands in his, instantly light began to shimmer around them and energy rippled from both their bodies, the girl let out a scream of pain throughout the area; Shaun closed his eyes as he felt the power rushing through his veins and coursing through his entire body, this continued for about a minute before she stopped screaming, taking short breaths of air, the area around them seemed to be illuminated as her hands were still held in his.

Shaun's eyes were wide as he seemingly looked into space, shaking slightly as he looked around in a daze.

"I-I can't see anything" he said breathlessly.

"T-There's t-too much!, Its nothing but a jumble" he said as the area was still illuminated by the glow coming off of them.

"The future is like a puzzle" the Seer said weakly. "With many pieces to be sorted, in time you will learn to separate what can be, from what will be"

Shaun grunted as he let go of her hands, she instantly fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"This is why!" he exclaimed accusingly "You wanted to give me your powers, to free yourself from this torment!" he flourished angrily.

"In time you will work it all out" she said weakly, Shaun moved back and prepared to leave as he looked at her in disdain.

"Wait" she said weakly as she raised her hand, the green eye looking at him half closed.

"In gratitude I will offer you one piece of the puzzle" she said softly as she raised her left hand weakly, using the last of her power in this moment.

"You will grow in power, and lead your friends in battle" she said weakly, Shaun leaned in closer as she was close to passing out.

"But…The next time you return to Oz, You will die"

Shaun looked at her with widened eyes before she finally lost consciousness, stepping back a few feet he snarled and released a growl as the green vortex spun around him once again and he disappeared from the forest.

**( Earth: Shaun's House ) **

Shaun reappeared in his lair and immediately flung his hand across one of the desks, sending all the items on it to the ground, snarling he slammed his right fist into the solid wall, before turning to it and repeatedly slamming his fist into it again and again, continuing until there was a large hole in the wall.

Letting out a growl from his throat he fell back into a chair and sat there, breathing heavily as her words reverberated in his brain.

**(Upstairs: Kitchen) **

Rose and sat at the table Caine as they chatted about the events that had transpired throughout the day.

"It's great that everyone has their powers now, I'm glad" Rose said before smiling.

"The others will be even more excited when they awaken I'm sure" she continued as Caine smiled as he looked at her and then turned to the clock on the wall.

"Wow, it's pretty late. I should get going to bed, I know I'm going to need all the rest I can get before the others wake up" he said letting out a small laugh before standing up and pushing the chair in, he made his way to the exit of the room but Rose's voice stopped him.

"Why did you do it?"

Caine turned back to her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you bring me back?" she asked as she held her mug in her hands, looking up at Caine with furrowed brows.

Caine ran a hand through his hair before looking at her again.

"Let's just say I know some things about the future of the group" he said as Rose's eyes lit up slightly.

"Really, how?" she asked softly.

"I may know a few people who can glimpse at what has yet to pass" he said before his expression softened.

"And he will need you" Caine said referring to Shaun, she smiled at him softly.

"Thank you"

Caine smiled back before he exited the room, he was walking up the stairs to his room as he looked down towards the ground, his expression serious.

"And we will all need him" he said to himself as he made his way to his room slowly.

**(The Roof) **

Glinda sat on the roof by herself, staring up at the night sky. The constellations all new to her, not that she took a heavy interest in astronomy, but it reminded her of nights like this as a girl, where popsicle would bring her to look at the stars.

She sighed slightly as she recalled those days, wishing it could be as simple as it was back then, no fears or concerns that couldn't be solved with ease; she looked back up at the moon and stared at its beauty, hardly noticing the door leading up to the roof open.

She turned to see Adam appear, he had a tray in hand with two glasses placed on it as he smiled slightly as he walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"I thought you might like some company" he said, his accent showing which made her smile slightly.

"Why thank you" she said as he offered her one of the glasses, it had some wine in it, Glinda gratefully accepted it.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me" she said playfully, he looked at her in slight embarrassment.

"Well I was just being courteous" he said smoothly, a small smile on his face.

"It's a very kind gesture" she said as he smiled back at her, they sat there for a while before Glinda asked him a question.

"So Shaun, he can be a handful sometimes?"

Adam smiled slightly at her question.

"Well not really, he is headstrong yes and it can lead to some….incidents" he said trying to find the right word to describe it.

"Heh, you're telling me. The first day I met him he had gotten into a fight with some locals in a bar and ended up beating one of them with my luggage, I was so shocked I fainted" Glinda said laughing as she lowered the glass as to not ruin her drink, Adam seemed to find it amusing as well as he laughed with her.

"That sounds like him, although I suspect they probably instigated it"

Glinda nodded in response, taking another sip of wine.

"There was a bit off a…mix-up with their arrival, and he appeared a few miles outside of a town, he managed to walk their and almost immediately after those guys tried to start trouble" she said trying not to let slip that it had been her doing that the spell had acted the way it did.

"That reminds me of what happened a few months ago, it must have been shortly after he got back from Oz if I figure it, he had somehow snuck into a bar in town and gotten into a poker game, however after he had won, one of the men, who was only three years older than him accused him of cheating, but that's not what set him off" Adam said as thought back to the day he had gotten the call.

**(Flashback) **

Shaun gathered the money on the table, smiling at the easy money he had won in the poker game. Standing up he looked over the table to see several other men who were giving him dirty looks.

"Well sorry but that, but I guess today just isn't your lucky day" he said as he prepared to leave, the slightly older man who had been sitting across from him, who was already quite intoxicated took one last gulp of his beer before calling out to Shaun.

"Y-Yeah *hic* go o-on and leave, you cheating half black shit!" the man yelled out, several of his friends let out laughs and drunken snicker.

Shaun however had frozen in place the moment the man had finished that sentence, if there was one he couldn't stand it was people being discriminative against him for being aboriginal on his mother's side.

Letting out a low sigh he slowly turned around.

"I hate coming to town" he said before he quickly swung his right fist out and knocked the man back several feet onto the ground, his friends instantly leapt up in protest, Shaun slammed his right hand on the table, instantly several cards floated up in the air, with lightning speed he threw them at several men hitting them with force, causing several of them to scream out in paint before he kicked a stool to the right of him over and causing it to smash against a rather heavy set man's stomach.

**(Flashback End) **

Glinda looked at Adam slightly shocked before scowling.

"The nerve of some people!" she said, before taking a rather large sip of whine, Adam refilled her glass before turning to her with a grin.

" Yeah and the police apparently didn't believe them at first when they received a call about a seventeen year old boy beating up a group of men in a bar, I could hardly believe it either when I was called down to the station to pick him up" he said laughing slightly.

"He got off with a warning luckily" he said before looking at Glinda and smiling.

"And I've heard you've got a good right hook on you as well dearie"

Glinda tried to hide her embarrassment behind her glass but he continued.

"Thank you, by the way. For sticking up for him last night at the restaurant" he said sincerely as a small blush came to her face.

"Oh well, I just didn't want it to escalate to anything worse"

"And apparently you said you were his mother?" he inquired.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean any-" Glinda tried to apologise but was cut off as he continued.

" Don't worry, I think it was a fine thing to say, ever since me and my ex-wife split up and later when Shaun came to live with me permanently, he's needed a mother" Adam said as he looked out at the stars.

"Well I don't know why, it's just when I'm around him I just tend to act that way, with Rae too I guess" Glinda said softly as she recalled the times she had spent with the siblings in the past.

"You're good with children then?" Adam asked.

"I've been told that before" she said.

"Why not ever have children of your own?" Adam asked and Glinda gave him a sad smile.

"Besides the fact that I haven't had time recently to really establish a relationship" she began before putting her left hand on her stomach before turning to him.

"I-I can't" she said gesturing to her stomach; Adam understood what she meant by that and immediately felt terrible for asking.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know and I shouldn't have-"

"It's ok, you didn't know" Glinda said with a lighter tone as she sniffed slightly.

"And Elphie said she'd try and find a spell so that I can have kids of my own, but no luck so far" Glinda said as she took another sip of her wine.

They sat there for about an hour, talking and chatting. They discovered after an hour and almost four bottles of strong imported wine between them, Glinda was intoxicated and couldn't barely stand let alone walk; Adam on the other hand was much more resilient towards the alcohol.

So Adam gently took the blonde in his arms, and carried her bridal style through the house, manoeuvring his way past her door while still holding Glinda, and deposited her softly on her bed.

"T-Tankss" Glinda managed to say as she sunk into the soft bed and after a few moments she was out like a light; Adam reached down and gently moved a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled, before standing and making his way to the door, taking one last glance at her before closing it.

Adam walked through the house slowly, taking care not to cause any noise and awaken their sleeping guests. He made his way to the stairs leading to the basement, and noticing that Shaun hadn't changed the door back to the basement yet he walked into the Lair, taking a few steps in he looked around the walls and at the various objects and furniture.

He turned to the desk which had held the potion earlier and walked over to it, glancing down at the table top he noticed an object that caught his eye, it was a small crystal ball roughly the size of a tennis ball, raising his right hand slowly he slowly waved his right hand over it, looking at it with concentration as nothing happened,narrowing his eyes he waved his hand over it again.

And the ball let out a small glow of energy before it died down.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 5 !<strong>

**Did you like it ?!**

**I loved writing it, especially some of the funny scenes.**

**Things are heating up for The Avengers, now that you've got your powers back the true test will begin.**

**And I've still got secrets and a hidden agenda I seem to be keeping, and not to mention the Seers prophecy !**

**And what is Adam hiding!?**

**For all this and more you will have to stay tuned for the next chapter of ' Wicked Fan's 2 Rise of The Avengers' **

**Until then please review and let me know what you thought, as well as any questions you may have about the story **


	6. Time to see the Hatter

**Hi Guys ! Chapter 6 is here, keep in mind that this chapter is a two part chapter, originally I was going to write is one big one but I've decided on splitting up.**

**ALSO I am going to see Wicked again tomorrow with Caine, I'm excited to be seeing it once again and for him since it's his first time XD. **

**Reviews: **

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Hahahaha, why yes I was, thank you I love that you love it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Doglover456: yay for powers !, a nice little theory but Adam's secret will be revealed in the next chapter, I HOPE THIS IS SOON ENOUGH XD **

**Fae'sFlower ( AKA Nia ): ahaha, Vegemite isn't that bad if you eat it correctly, that's great ! Did you like it here in Australia ? and i love your review, lots of great thoughts that will be explored as we go one ( and i know you'll like some of the references in this chapter) **

**Broadwaygirl21: I loved writing your little speech especially the unicorn, and yes he is your dad now too, I'm glad you are liking the twists and plot, its going to get a lot thicker and a lot more feelsy. **

**Disclaimer: ******I don't own Wicked, it belongs to Gregory Maguire and all of its other respective owners, I do however own my OC's, and any other OC's belong to their respective creators****

* * *

><p><em>Shaun opened his eyes; the surroundings were dark and damp. He tried to reach for a light switch or something that could identify exactly where he was, his hand was caught however by another, softer hand. <em>

_The room was suddenly brightened and he could see who had grabbed his hand, it was Rose. She was wearing a light blue dress that went over her shoulders with a long sleeved shite shirt underneath it. _

"_Rose?" he said with slight confusion, he was cut off however when she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in slowly, pressing her lips softly against his, he returned the kiss full force and moved his hands up to caress her back. _

_However he felt something hard and cold against her back and opened his eyes to see ice spreading across her back and all over her body, she stiffened and moved back with wide eyes as he looked on in horror as her entire body began to harden and become coated in ice. _

"_R-Rose!" _

_She stood there frozen in a statue of ice, unmoving and unspeaking as he moved closer and brought a hand to her cheek, however as soon as his hand touched her face her entire body shattered, sending icy shards and cracked pieces of ice all over the floor. _

_Shaun stood there with wide eyes, mouth open in horror at the sight, when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see Elphaba, Glinda, Caine, Rae, Nia and all the others standing there, giving him blank looks, he turned back to Rose's smashed form. _

"_What have you done?!" Glinda growled out as he turned back to them hysterically, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. _

"_I-It was an accident, I didn't mean-"_

"_To kill her!" Elphaba exclaimed angrily. _

"_Yes well your quite good at that aren't you" she remarked coldly. _

_A hurt looked flashed across his face before he turned to Caine with a pleading look in his eyes. _

"_You can bring her back, you did it before" he said as his voice started to quiver, Caine however sneered down at him. _

"_Why would I do that? All you do is bring pain and death wherever you go, she's better off dead than with you" he said slowly as Shaun looked at him in disbelief. _

_He began to back up slowly as the others now advanced towards him, Nagisa suddenly held her hand up and a ball of fire the size of her head appeared, she flicked her wrist and it flew towards Shaun quickly, he narrowly avoided the flame only to be struck in the back by Jane's laser whips. _

"_Aaaargh!" he cried as he stumbled back, he winced in pain and looked up only to be rammed by a large pink bubble courtesy of Hope, it sent him flying back and crashing into a solid object before falling to his feet, he managed to regain his footing and looked back to see the others had vanished, he was once again alone. _

_Standing up straight he groaned slightly at the sudden ache he had in his midsection, not to mention the headache he had from being propelled into whatever the thing was he had slammed into, turning to find out what that was exactly, he found himself starring back into his own reflection, it was a large mirror that was in the middle of the dark void like room he was in. _

_He looked into his own reflection and to his shock the image began to shift slightly, his own eyes widened as the eyes staring back at him turned a blood red colour, his breathing quickened as the reflection copied his every movement. A small prickling feeling on his arm caught his attention and he looked down to see dark hair beginning to sprout from his arm, he reached to touch it but it was spreading, both of his arms were covered in it in mere moments, he saw his whole body begin to cover in it, and staring back at the mirror in horror as his teeth grew sharper and more fang like, he raised a hand to feel the teeth but was met with longer claw like nails on his hands. Wide eyed red eyes stared back at him as he was suddenly assaulted with a sharp pain from his upper forehead, his legs buckled beneath him as he let out a loud growl at the increasingly painful sensation; he looked back at the reflection to see two black horns protruding from his head. _

_He heard a low animal like growl and was shocked when he realised it was coming from him, he stared back at the reflection in fear, but it was quickly replaced with an anger as he growled louder and stood up walking towards the mirror he raised his hand back and flung his fist forward in an attempt to break the mirror, but the moment he hit the mirror he was flung back several feet and came into contact with another hard surface, turning around he saw that it was another mirror. _

_The mirrors then rippled before producing an exact replica of the mirror before it, spreading around him until he was surrounded by a circle of mirror's, all sending back the horrific visage of his now monstrous appearance. _

_And as if to taunt him even more, the mirrors began to move closer, slowly but surely converging on him, he dropped to the ground with his hands on his ears, not wishing to hear the scraping of the mirror's mocking growl._

"_No.." he whispered, his voice now a lower gruff tone._

"_Stop it" The mirror's kept coming closer, within five feet of him all round._

"_STOP IT!" he screamed before pounding his fists into the ground, hitting it again and again, small cracks began to appear before one final impact of his hands sent him crashing down through the floor, darkness surrounding him for several moments before he found himself not falling through the air, but lying on the ground facedown. _

_He slowly raised his head up to see where he had now found himself, but the room was blank, except for some candles scattered around the walls which gave off some light. He brought a hand up to wipe off a small layer of sweat and his eyes widened slightly as he saw his hand was once again normal, giving himself a quick once over he saw that he was back to his normal appearance, and breathed a small sigh of relief. _

_However his sense of relief didn't last long as he suddenly saw two objects flying towards him incredibly fast, bringing up his hands to shield himself he realised too late what they were. The two objects were chains with cuffs at the end of them, and when he brought his hands up to shield himself the cuffs locked into place and the chains pulled his arms up beside him, he then felt a larger band wrap around his waist, and two cuffs chains themselves to his legs, the chains bent and wrapped around so that his hands were tied behind his back to the waist restraint and he found his legs chained to the floor in a kneeling position._

_He pulled against the chains but was only able to move himself up slightly, the chains only giving him a small but of leeway, footsteps were heard from behind him and he turned his head slightly to see Elphaba and the others, they walked around in front of him and were all staring at him, except this time they all had wide grins and smirks on their faces._

"_Well isn't this a pretty little sight" Glinda said in a mockingly sweet tone as she moved to circle his restrained form. _

"_You're not so strong now are you?" she asked as she was now facing his back, he looked up and was about to say something when she brought her hand up to stop him._

"_No,no . No need to respond, that was rhetorical" she said in the same tone as before, Shaun looked up at her with confusion as she waved her hand and suddenly the room had changed, the floor was now cobblestone and their seemed to be a source of heat coming from somewhere in the room, he turned to the right to see a furnace built into the wall, the flame inside heating the whole room with its intensity. _

_Glinda walked over to it slowly, turning to cast a smile back at him before turning to the others who were all looking on gleefully, upon reaching the furnace however she reached down and pulled out a long black object which Shaun realised was a fire poker, and the sight of it made him stiffen as he realised the tip of it was red hot and glowing as Glinda held the handle of it and held it out in front of her proudly._

"_Oh boy, I wouldn't want to be you right now" Nia said snickering as Shaun was staring back at Glinda, his breathing quickening with each step she took, she stopped when she was standing behind him, he could almost feel the smirk on her face. _

"_You deserve this, we all felt that you got off a little too lightly for all that you did to us, Fiyero's legs, Nagisa's burns, oh and let's not forget your darling little's sister, whose heart you froze." She said as Shaun looked over at Rae who was giving him a cold smirk as she turned to Glinda and gave a small nod. _

_Instantly he felt the poker connect with his back as Glinda swung it down with great force, he fell flat onto the floor and clenched his teeth trying not to let out a pained gasp, Glinda however continued to smirk as she swung it down on the opposite side, Shaun bent over slightly on the floor after the poker hit him once again and let out a raspy gasp before coughing slightly. _

_He turned to see Glinda staring down at him cruelly as she moved the poker so that the red hot tip was now facing him, he suddenly felt the chains tighten and shorten until he was lying flat on his stomach and could barely move, she also snapped her fingers and his shirt disappeared, leaving his upper body completely vulnerable._

"_I didn't want them too tight, I want to see you squirm" she said before she moved the tip of the poker down so that it was just below his neck and however it over his back slightly before letting it drop and press into his upper back. _

_Instantly he felt the searing touch of the heated metal on his skin, he grit his teeth and tried not to make a sound as his back arched and his fists clenched painfully, Glinda however let it up slightly as he dropped back down to the ground and his breathing was harsher. _

"_Hmmm, how about we try something a bit more…..prolonged" _

_Before he could comprehend what she said he felt the poker once again burning into his skin, except this time Glinda pushed it deeper into his skin and pulled it downwards towards his lower back, creating a long blistering gash into his skin. _

_This time Shaun couldn't help but scream in pain as Glinda made the process painstakingly slow, lifting it up only to bring it back down on the opposite side and making another equally long gash, his screams echoing through the room as the others looked on and were grinning and laughing at his situation._

_Glinda stopped and pulled the poker off, walking back over to the furnace, Shaun thought that perhaps she was finished but his eyes widened when she walked back with two smaller metal poles, slightly indented at the top to be more sharp, and they were both flowing as hot as the poker had at the top, if not hotter. His breathing quickened and he tried to prepare himself for the pain once again but was caught off guard when Glinda pressed them into the already made wounds, causing the flesh to reopen and blister on top of the already wounded flesh._

"_ARRRRGGHHHHHH"_

_Glinda dragged one of the poles straight across his back horizontally while moving the other one down along his spine, creating crisscrossing patterns against his back as he screamed. _

_This went on for what seemed like forever for him, but in truth was only half an hour. By the time Glinda finally relented, he lay there on the floor sweating and groaning, the cold stone bringing him some form of comfort as his voice was now hoarse and sore from screaming, and his body was too weak to move let alone struggle against the restraints, his back was now covered in scars, some overlapping on other ones, burnt and blistering flesh that was barely recognisable anymore. _

_He saw to shoes standing in front of his face, and with what little strength he still had managed to stare up at the person. _

_He saw that it was Rae standing there, looking down at him with a blank look; she leaned down until she was crouching. _

"_Huh, I guess you've had enough now" she said as she stroked a hand through his hair, he was about to say something when she moved her hand to his back and pressed down harshly, causing him to hiss in pain and press his face to the ground._

"_Well there's still one more thing you forgot!" she said growling as she pressed down even harder causing him to let out a sharp gasp as she pushed herself back up to her feet. _

_He looked up to see her reach into the furnace and pull out a branding rod, she twirled it threateningly as she hopped back over to him cheerfully, holding the brand out in front of him._

"_You abandoned me!" she growled out as she twirled the brand around menacingly. _

"_I was four years old and you left me alone!" she screamed before swinging her leg and kicking him directly in the face, Shaun let out a pained gasp before coughing and spitting out a small puddle of blood as his eyes blurred slightly, Rae moved the brand back and stared down at him angrily._

"_Now it's time to give you a little present, something that will show everyone just how much of a monster you really are!" she said as she grabbed the brand and pulled her arms back, Shaun's eyes widened before he saw Rae bring the brand down onto his forehead with the smell of burning flesh filling the air once again. _

"AAAARRRGGGHHH" Shaun cried as he jumped up out of bed, the momentum sending him crashing down onto the ground in a heap.

He groaned before realising exactly where he was, standing up slowly he tried to shake the cobwebs off as he looked at his bed, the sheets were damp with sweat and all out of place, his bed was also covered in ice and frost as were some of the walls.

Obviously he had been subconsciously reacting with his powers from the dreams, he waved his hand and the ice vanished, snapping his fingers he made the bed and put on fresh sheets and blankets and looking over at the clock to see that it was four AM, he sighed before heading to the attached bathroom of his room.

He couldn't seem to shake the dream from his mind, but he had too, today was the day he was meeting Jefferson and going to achieve a special prize he needed, after showering he made his way down to the kitchen, finding it empty except for one person.

Elora, who was sitting at the large kitchen table and drinking a large mocha, she turned when she heard his footsteps and looked slightly shocked at seeing him up so early, he also looked slightly inquisitive to why she was up so early.

"Can't sleep either?" she asked.

"Uh No actually, I've got some business to attend to today and decided to get up early, I need to go to Sydney and it's only a two and a half hour drive, I'll be spending some time there though since I need to get a few orders and there's a friend I'm meeting their" he said as he poured himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table.

"These last two weeks have been pretty crazy haven't they" Elora said as she thought back to how they had ran into that Evanna lady almost two weeks ago, and how only a week ago Rae had had an accident in Shaun's lair and had been turned back into a four year old, it had taken him and Caine two days to come up with a solution and in the mean-time they had to try and watch the hyperactive child from causing all kinds of mischief.

"Yeah, they have. But you get used to it" he said smiling slightly; Elora gave him a questioning look.

"Really?"

"….Nope"

A few minutes later they were down in his Lair once again, Shaun was putting on a brown trench coat and had a satchel with him when Elora suddenly walked over and stared at him strangely.

"I just noticed your hair, it's different, it's all wavy and curly!" she said as he turned and looked in a small mirror to see that his hair was once again in its natural wavy curly state, and he frowned before snapping his fingers and it straightened out and lengthened, while still retaining a slight wave.

"Why do you do that, your hair looked nice?"

"Well yeah, but I've got it like that all the time, there's nothing wrong with a bit of change now and then" he said before turning back towards the door which led up to the house.

"I'll see you all later, I might be back home around two o'clock this afternoon" he said as he exited the lair.

"Oh Ok, hey if that's when we were all going into town, you should meet up with us there, I think we we're going shopping" Elora said as he turned back to her with a small smile.

"You want me to come and watch you spend ridiculous amounts of my money on food, candy and clothes, hah we'll see" he said before walking up the stairs and disappearing from view.

Once he was in the kitchen alone checked the satchel to see that he had everything he needed before looking up once again.

"Time to go and see the Hatter" he said before disappearing in a plume of red smoke and reappeared in the woods near the outskirts of town.

Reaching into the satchel he pulled out a small red orb and threw it on the ground, the orb began to spark and pulsate before a hole opened up a few feet in front of Shaun, it was a red glowing hole that grew larger and larger until a figure seemed to fall through and land on his feet perfectly, the hole then closed up and the orb stopped glowing.

The man reached down and picked up the orb before handing it to Shaun.

He was wearing a long black leather coat, a red cravat with a brown leather vest and matching black clothing with black boots; he had short cut black hair hidden under a large black top hat and looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"So, you're ready?" he said to Shaun who smirked.

"Of course, I'm not just standing out in the woods for the fresh air Jefferson" Shaun replied as Jefferson gave him a small smile and took of his hat as Shaun move over beside him, Jefferson leaned down onto the ground and placed his hat on its head and spun it around by the brim, instantly the hat was surrounded by purple smoke and mist which quickly spread around Shaun and Jefferson, the hat's brim began to enlarge and it became bigger as it opened up as the hat continued to spin.

"You first" Jefferson said with a smirk, however Shaun leaned over quickly and pushed the man in with his left hand before jumping into the hat himself, they both landed in a large circular hall with a dark green marble floor, the wall that lined the hall had doors on it, going around in the circle there were doors of all different shapes and colours.

Jefferson walked over towards a particular door; it was a mirror and had a solid brown wooden frame, Shaun followed behind and came to a stop as they both stared at the mirror for several seconds.

"So, into the looking glass then" Shaun said with a small smirk.

"You still sure you want to go there?" Jefferson asked as he stood beside him.

"Oh yeah, I'm not afraid of the Queen of Hearts dearie, and the Jabberwocky shouldn't be too much trouble with the both of us" Shaun said lightly.

Jefferson gave him a wry smile before continuing.

"Yeah, But I'm sure you remember" he said motioning towards the mirror "The same amount of people that go through have to come back, no more or no less, that's the hat's rule not mine"

Shaun didn't respond as he raised a hand to the mirror and placed his hand on the glass only to have it pass through it like water, he pushed his arm through before walking through fully, Jefferson watched on for a few seconds before following him.

"I hate wonderland" he groaned before stepping through fully

**(The House: 11AM) **

Several hours later everyone was now awake and out of bed, most of The Avengers were all hanging out in the lounge room waiting for Elphaba and Glinda to come down so they could head into town.

Nia and Rae were both meanwhile trying to explain the Wii to Fiyero, who had already smacked himself in the head with the controller twice and accidentally hit Hope in the face when he forgot to tighten the strap to his wrist.

"Sorry" Fiyero muttered to the girl who sent him flying into a wall with a flurry of small bubbles while nursing a small lump on her head, Holly had gotten her an Ice pack to try and help bring it down.

"Hey Caine, ready for some fun times with Ice-cream, highly addictive drinks, friends and the most important thing, excessive spending of my ridiculously rich brother's money" Rae asked as she nudged the man on the shoulder, Caine gave a small laugh and shook his head reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Rae but I can't today" he said which got a pout from the shorter girl.

"Why not" Julie asked as she was now versing Fiyero in Wii tennis and kicking his butt, Fiyero was still trying to figure out what magic made the little lights on his controller work, let alone how the strange magic mirror worked.

"I'm still trying to track down Evanna and the others, it may take some time. Although it would be easier if Shaun was here and not off gallivanting around" he said slightly sighing at the end.

Nagisa however let out a small laugh.

"Who say's 'gallivanting', that sounds so weird" she said as Caine gave her a light hearted glare.

"Having fun I see" called a voice from the stairs, they all turned around to see Elphaba descending the stairs, once again de-greenified by Caine who had done it earlier.

"Where's Glinda, don't tell me she's not coming as well?" Nia asked as she was planning to try on a bunch of pink clothes with Glinda and see which one's looked best.

"Oh she is, she's just getting ready, and you know how she is with making sure she looks 'fabularific' and all the rest of it" Elphaba said with a smile as she joined the rest of the gang and for several minutes they all sat and chatted about what they wanted to do today, Elphaba said she definitely wanted to check out the book shops during the day, she was excited to see what literature the people of this world read.

Shaun had recommended several titles, including several by an author named 'Stephen King', she was also interested in learning more about 'movies', apparently they were acted out scenes that were put onto a small round disc using magic, Elphaba was excited to see some of them, apparently Shaun had an extensive collection of a wide range of genre's including someone by a man named 'Disney' as well as something called 'Anime', Rae had also told her that Shaun had banned her from accessing them, he kept them in a large cupboard and had placed a spell on their to prevent her from touching them, according to him she had 'accidently' broken one of his discs before, and Rae had argued that she was three and he should have forgiven her by now.

Suddenly however her thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door, seeing as she was closest and the others didn't seem to hear it, Elphaba walked over to the door and opened it. But she was confused when there was no one there; she looked around and frowned slightly. She was about to close the door when a small ray of sunlight flashed against an object on the ground and she noticed a small object lying on the doormat, leaning down and picking it up she raised it to her face and saw that it was a small golden coloured coin, Elphaba blinked twice before closing the door and walking back inside and making her way to the kitchen for a drink.

She placed the coin on the countertop.

'_One of the others must have dropped it there on their way in'_ she thought absent minded as she poured herself a glass of juice.

**( Secret Location ) **

Evanna sat on a large dark coloured throne as she looked towards the wall into her large mirror, she had seen Elphaba pick up the coin and smirked at the sight of the green woman as she went back into the house.

"So you know what to do, right Cassandra?" Evanna said as she got up and walked across towards the mirror before turning to see a woman standing a few feet in front of her.

She wore a dark purple dress with a silver tiara, the dress was rather elegant in appearance and she stood roughly 5'9 in height, her black hair done in a unique elegant braid, and the woman's green eyes turned to Evanna as she smiled, two large fairy wings protruding from her back.

"Of course I do Evanna dear, you go ahead and prepare the next step of the plan, and I'll stay here and deal with the brats with Ciel and that new girl you brought, Lisa didn't you say her name was?" she said as Evanna smiled back.

"Well it is the least you could do for me after I got you out of that prison, not to mention you have some unfinished business with two of them, don't you old friend" Evanna said smirking as Cassandra gave her a small smile before staring into the mirror and waving her hand, an image of Julie appeared, except she was several years younger.

Cassandra stared at the image and her expression softened.

"Oh Julie, soon we will be together again, and nothing will stop me this time, not your parents, not your friends" she began as the mirror morphed into an image of Shaun, Cassandra's face shifted into an enraged snarl.

"And certainly not that boy!" she cried as she flexed her wrist and the mirror warped and smashed into pieces.

"The Tooth Fairy is back!" she exclaimed with a wide grin on her face as Evanna stood next to her friend and let out a small triumphant laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH! Did you guys like that chapter ?, I loved writing it, although I originally had some alternate idea's for a new villain other than the Tooth Fairy (* Cough Cough* Cruella * Cough Cough*) But i decided on going with the tooth fairy, don't worry however since there's still plenty of story to go. <strong>

**OK I hope you can tell the next chapter is going to have some cool stuff. **

**Like what's the deal with the Tooth Fairy? **

**What is her relation to Julie? **

**Why was Cassandra locked away, and who did it ? **

**And what will happen to Me and Jefferson in Wonderland?**

** For all this and more you'll have to wait for the next chapter, but please until then let me know what you think and Review, I love getting your feedback and it makes me happy to see what you guys think, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are pumped up for the next one. **


	7. Madness in Wonderland

**Hello everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while but I was really busy over my school holidays, and even more so now that I'm back at school and in year 12, final year work is difficult especially when I've got two major works that need attention as well as assessments all the time. **

**Also this chapter was originally meant to be longer but I had to end it quicker so I could upload it today ( it will be in the next chapter though so don't worry) **

***ATTENTION* Is there anyone out their who wouldn't mind making some Fan Art/ Edits for this series ? if so contact me please **

**Reviews:**

**Doglover645: here it is, finally chapter 7 ! Cassandra's true intentions will be revealed as we go along. **

**Jewlbunny: that will happen in the future don't worry, hahaha yes the tooth fairy is evil. **

**Animelove100: oh yes, and I'm glad you liked it . **

**Broadwaygirl21: I'm glad you enjoyed reading it **

**Fae'sFlower (AKA NiaTheWickedLover ): XD That's awesome, and yeah our seasons are all opposite, The correct way would be not to put a lot on or it becomes overpowering, and yes I am going to incorporate that more in the future were we try and teach them about earth culture and devices. **

**Guest Reviewer: Wow, I am happy that someone took the time to go through my Wicked series with such interest, and I am honoured that you think so. The answer to your question would be that his sorcery gifts him with many abilities, just like Elphaba's and Glinda's. And thanks I try and keep things interesting by having the characters keep active in one way or another, Cassandra's intentions and their past will be revealed as we go along so you'll just have to keep reading XD. **

**Disclaimer: ******I don't own Wicked, it belongs to Gregory Maguire and all of its other respective owners, I do however own my OC's, and any other OC's belong to their respective creators****

* * *

><p>It was nearly lunch time and the Ozians and the Avengers were spending the day at the large multi storied shopping plaza, minus Shaun who had gone off earlier on business, Rose had to work at the diner, and Caine was busy trying to track down Evanna.<p>

Nia was currently standing in front of a mirror and admiring her new outfit she had bought, a cream coloured shirt with a dark mid length dress and pink shoes, to top it all off she was wearing a pink jacket over the top with a sparkly headband.

"What do you think?" she asked as she turned to see Glinda sitting there on a small couch in the store, the older woman smiled brightly at her clothing choice.

"That is Ozarific!" she cried as the younger girl gave a small twirl.

"I've been Glinda-fied!"Nia exclaimed gleefully, they heard a small cough and turned to see Fiyero standing a few feet away, his arms filled with bags and boxes of clothing that the two had spent the past few hours browsing and purchasing.

"Do you _really_ need this many outfits" he asked tiredly.

The two gave him a shocked expression.

"Oh Oz I shouldn't have asked" he mumbled as Glinda shoved another bag on top of the pile with a smirk and walked off.

"Come on Fifi, lets meet up with the others" Glinda said as Nia was at her side as they exited the clothing store happily.

**(Food Court)**

Down at the food court Elora was slowly making her way through a small plate of desserts with the help of Nagisa and Julie who were bonding more with their latest friend who was warming up to them immensely.

"Mmmmm, hey where's Rae gone?" Nagisa said as she looked around for the hyper girl.

"Oh, she wanted to take Elphaba to the arcade" Julie said as she got up and hurried off, the other two promptly got up and followed her, after going down two escalators and almost getting lost in a small crowd they finally found the arcade.

They found Rae and Elphaba engaged in a two shooter game called 'House of the Dead 3' and from the looks of it, Rae was winning.

"Come on Elphie they're gaining on us!" Rae shouted as several zombies were surrounding them as they appeared to be outside of a large mansion.

"Ugh, these controls are crazy, Aaaaahhhh!" Elphaba shouted as a Zombie suddenly jumped out of nowhere on her screen.

"Quickly shoot it!" Rae exclaimed quickly as the older woman shot randomly into the screen and barely shot it twice.

"It's not working!"

"That's a regenerative Zombie; you have to shoot them in the head and in the chest several times!" Rae instructed as she was shooting down several of their virtual foes with ease.

After five more minutes of Rae winning and Elphaba dying several times, there game was up and Rae was inputting her name into the scoreboard, Elphaba however placed the gun controller back in its place as she fought the urge to hurl it at the screen.

"Looks like you two had fun" Julie said with a small grin, Elphaba huffed and walked past her with her arms crossed.

"You should have seen her on Dance Dance Revolution, she kept almost tripping and hitting me when she flailed her arms around" Rae said as Nagisa stifled a laugh.

"I bet she should have been better if she had danced alongside Fiyero" she said nudging Elphaba's side, Elphaba gave her a mock glare before laughing slightly.

"Well unfortunately I think he's either passed out from exhaustion or buried under the mountain of clothes that Glinda and Nia have managed to buy, although I'd be sorry for anyone who tried to mess with Glinda's when she's in 'shopping mode', she gets pretty intense" Elphaba said as the three girls gave her questioning looks.

"What's 'shopping mode' like?" Julie asked.

"I once saw her knock two women twice her size down trying to get a blouse, it was insane! And another time I saw her throw a high heel at a girl who was running to the register with a skirt she thought was pretty, it rivalled Shaun's boomerangs"

The three younger girls burst out laughing at the thought of Glinda ploughing through a sea of other women trying to possess the perfect outfit.

"Hey!" called a familiar voice.

They turned to see Hope and Jane running over with Holly, they all looked rather happy.

"What did you three get up too?" Elphaba asked.

"I had a look around at the bookstore for a while" Holly said motioning to two bags filled with books.

"Jane and I were looking around with Holly, and then we went to the music store followed by the movie store" Hope said as she showed several bags filled to the brim with CD's and DVD's.

"Well it looks like everyone's had a lot of fun" Elphaba said, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, hey I wonder what Shaun's doing right now? Probably boring work or something" Rae said rolling her eyes slightly.

**(Meanwhile in Wonderland) **

"AAAAAARRRGGHHH" Shaun cried as he flew through the air after being knocked back by the Jabberwocky.

Jefferson peered down from the rocky platform to the cave below just in time to see Shaun be thrown back into the stone wall by the Jabberwocky's tail; the creature was large and horrific in appearance.

It was dark almost pitch black in colour, and it's body was reptilian like with large bat like wings, the head of it surrounded by backwards facing spikes and its mouth full of long sharp fangs. The creature's tail was also another thing to look out for as it was seemingly plated and had a sharp club like tail perfect for bludgeoning.

Shaun pulled himself out of the small indented shape in the wall and looked up wearily as the Jabberwocky was now running towards him, he jumped to the right to avoid a stream of flame that erupted from the creature's mouth and narrowly avoided being burned. The jabberwocky however compensated by swinging it's body around once again, sending its tail hurtling towards Shaun threateningly.

Shaun however sent a torrent of Ice towards the tail which managed to slow it down slightly and managed to brace himself well enough against its impact, he ran over and grabbed the large tail-end which began to flay around in mid-air as the Jabberwocky began to struggle against the hold, its whole body moving and twisting in an attempt to shake off the offending foe.

"Jefferson!" Shaun cried as he channelled Ice through his hands into the tail to try and slow its movements. Peering up to the nearby ledge he saw the man leaning casually and seemingly enjoying the show. The Jabberwocky released another strong growl and sent another burst of flame towards him which Shaun was able to avoid by raising the tail up as a shield; the Jabberwocky released a pained and enraged cry as its tail was burned by its own flame, the struggling now almost breaking Shaun's hold of the creature.

"DAMN IT JEFFERSON, DO IT NOW!" he exclaimed angrily as he was seconds away from losing his footing.

With a small smirk Jefferson stood and with a wave of his hand, a large metal pole appeared in his hands, it was as tall as he was and about as thick as his wrist in circumference, and it had a spiked tip on the top. With a small grunt he leaped off the ledge and descended down with his full weight, aiming for the middle of the Jabberwocky's tail.

He came down with impressive force as the spiked tip drove itself through the hardened flesh of the large creature and buried itself down to the ground fully, practically nailing the Jabberwocky to the floor by its tail and giving the two the chance to get what they came for.

The Jabberwocky however was roaring in pain and anger as it tried to flail around and attack, but its body was caught in a rather narrow corner of the cave which limited its movement even more so.

Shaun walked around to the front of the creature and raised his hand to the ledge, instantly his staff flew through the air to his hands. Approaching the mouth of the Jabberwocky he saw it narrow its eyes at him and growl, sending a torrent of foul smelling air towards him. Shaun tried to ignore it as he walked closer, the creature letting out another low growl as he could see the rising heat in its throat as it prepared another burst of flame, instantly he thrust his hand forward sending a chilling flow of Ice down its throat, effectively cutting of its use of fire for a while.

"Now comes the fun part" Jefferson said wryly as he saw Shaun drop his staff and grab hold of the top of its mouth and grunt as he managed to open the offending creature's jaw despite its protest.

"Aarrgghh well it would be a hell of a lot easier if you would help!" Shaun exclaimed as he held the mouth open, quickly reaching for his staff it flew up from the ground and he pushed it into the Jabberwocky's mouth.

'_Extend' _he thought as the staff grew slightly longer, forcing the mouth to open wider.

He took off his coat and passed it to Jefferson who looked at him questionably.

"Why are you taking your coat off?" he asked.

Ignoring him Shaun stepped into the opened mouth of the Jabberwocky, its warm breath blowing at him like a strong wind, he looked at the row of teeth on the bottom before looking at the top row and a single tooth caught his eye, it was a longer looking smooth tooth, perfect for puncturing flesh and ripping bone.

Moving over towards it he gave it a once over before wrapping his right arm around it and pulling back, the Jabberwocky made sounds of protest and anger as he placed more force behind it, the tooth beginning to slowly come out of place, growing slightly frustrated Shaun raised his left arm and aimed his fist right for the section where gum met tooth and punched it with force, the tooth jerked slightly, he began to hit at it repeatedly with his left hand in rapid succession before the tooth suddenly gave way, he fell back slightly onto the creatures tongue and a small splash of blood fell onto his shirt and pants.

"That's why I took the coat off" he said as he exited the Jabberwocky's mouth and called his staff to his hand, walking over towards Jefferson he motioned for him to open his satchel, reaching inside he pulled out a sack big enough to hold the tooth, placing the tooth in the sack he waved a hand over it and the sack shrank down in size until it was the size of a golf ball, smiling slightly he placed the object in the satchel.

Looking down at his clothes he frowned slightly before placing his coat back on himself and the two exited the cave hastily.

"So is that it?" Jefferson asked as they stood in the sun once again, the fresh air being a relief from the dank and moist atmosphere of the cave.

"Oh no, there's one more stop I have to make" Shaun said grinning as he walked ahead, Jefferson sighing slightly before following him.

**(Earth) **

After spending another hour just killing time and humiliating Fiyero in arcade games, the gang decided it was time to head home. So now they were all walking back home, bags in hand as Nia was telling Julie about what she and Glinda had done, while Julie however couldn't seem to shake off a feeling of unease she had been feeling since this morning, it was probably nothing but she couldn't seem to get rid of it.

The found their way through a back alley which was supposed to be a short cut according to Rae and Glinda who had used it before when they brought Elora back with them, it lead to the back of a few stores and had a small parking lot of some kind, so the space was rather open while still being surrounded by a square of buildings all around, however going this way would cut off ten minutes of extra walking so the gang were all in agreement.

"What did you think of the cool new scarf I got?"

Julie suddenly came out of her thoughts and turned to Nia, she had drifted off into space while the other girl had been talking.

"Oh, it looks great" she said looking over it and smiling slightly, however Nia seemed to pick up on her sombre mood and placed her right arm around the other girls shoulders.

"You ok?"

Julie was about to answer when she bumped into Elphaba, looking up in confusion she saw the older woman was standing still and seemed to be looking around suspiciously.

"Elphie what is it?" Glinda asked in confusion before her eyes widened as she too began to look around with narrowed eyes.

"Guys what's going on?" Hope asked as she began to get an uneasy feeling.

Julie however only had her unease from earlier intensified and was silently hoping that this was nothing and that they would get home quickly.

"What was that!" Fiyero exclaimed as everyone turned to the direction he was facing to find nothing in sight except a barrel.

"What was what?" Holly asked as she shifted slightly.

"I saw some large …thing, I don't know exactly what it was!"

"Are you sure? Cause there was that time you thought Rae in a bed sheet was a ghost, that was pretty funny" Nagisa remarked before she saw a shape move in the corner of her eye and moved back a few feet, surveying where it had been she found nothing.

"Ok….maybe he wasn't seeing things" she said as the Avengers began to back up until they were all gathered around Elphaba, each one preparing for any sudden attack.

However to their surprise instead of seeing the creature's again they saw a large circle begin to surround the area, a glowing purple circle began to spread out further encompassing the entire area they were standing in as well as the buildings, before it stopped and a field of purple energy begin to rise up from it, the energy began to quickly rise up and finished to form a large dome of purple energy.

"Ok, now this is weird, and scary, and slightly cool" Hope said as Fiyero gave her an incredulous look.

"What! I have bubble powers" she remarked before they were interrupted by the sound of clapping.

Looking around frantically Glinda was the first to spot them, standing atop one of the smaller one story buildings was Ciel, Lisa and another woman that Glinda hadn't seen before, and she was the one that had clapped.

"So nice to finally meet you all in person, Evanna has told me much about you, oh and sorry about the barrier" she said motioning to the large purple dome.

"It cuts of all visual of inside, so to the world it simply looks like nothing is happening, that includes noise of course" she said as she seemed to survey the gang with the eyes of a vulture.

"Who are you?" Elphaba exclaimed as she stood in front of the others protectively, the woman seemed to find this amusing as she smirked slightly before giving a small bow.

"You may call me Cassandra" she said before they saw two pairs of seemingly fairy looking wings rise up and appear to view.

"But you may know me by my other name, The Tooth Fairy" she said smiling.

"….Seriously" Nagisa remarked dryly.

"How is it that you know Evanna?" Glinda exclaimed with a small glare towards this so called 'Tooth Fairy', she really needed to learn how to accessorise because that dress she was wearing definitely didn't go with the purple shirt she had on, not to mention her makeup was dreadful.

"Oh and if it isn't 'Glinda the good' how quaint" she said which got her an intensified glare from Glinda.

"To answer your question, I've known Evanna for quite some time, were friends so to speak. She also recently freed me from my ….entrapment by her former apprentice" she finished angrily.

"What you mean Shaun?" Holly asked in confusion.

Cassandra released a growl upon hearing his name and shifted slightly as she looked down upon them from the roof.

"Yes, that's the one"

Holly gave her a small glare and walked ahead a few feet in front of the others, standing next to Elphaba as she looked up at their new foe.

"Look I don't know why you're here, but if your with Evanna, and you think you can threaten us or our friend, the you've got another thing coming" Holly said as she clenched her fists and they glowed with her light energy.

Lisa seemed to scoff slightly as she sauntered across the roof top and stared down at her with a small smile before jumping down onto a lamppost and balancing on it gracefully.

"I don't know whether it's cute or pathetic seeing you try and act so brave" Lisa said as she jumped down onto the ground and looked over the team before looking back at Holly.

"Lisa, please we don't have to do this" Holly said sadly.

Lisa stood there for a few seconds before giving her a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I think we do" she replied before thrusting her hands forward and a blast of dark shadow energy shot out and hit Holly right in the chest before she could react, sending her flying back and crashing down onto the ground.

Lisa stood there with an amused expression as she waved her arms and instantly all the shadows of the various things in the area began to channel into her from the ground; from the roof they could see Cassandra clench her fist before opening it and throwing several small glowing objects onto the ground.

As soon as they hit the solid concrete the items began to glow a light pink colour before they began to twist and grow.

"Are those…..teeth" Jane said as the items grew even bigger, they at first looked like enlarged teeth but began to change even more, the teeth began to take on a more humanoid appearance as they sprouted legs and arms, the features refining until they looked like knights in a suit of armour, except the armour was pristine white and they all held swords in their hands.

The Avengers now found themselves facing seven Knights who charged towards them with a battle cry.

**( Wonderland ) **

Jefferson stood watch outside the royal chambers as Shaun had gone in their several minutes ago and he was hoping that no one would actually show up.

He was pulled from his thoughts however by the sight of Shaun jogging out the door and going past him down the hall.

"Come on!" he exclaimed cheerfully, Jefferson looked back at the entrance to the chamber before running to catch up to him.

"What happened?" Jefferson asked as the turned right and continued going down a flight of stairs.

"I set her bedroom on fire" he replied distracted as he looked ahead to see the stairs ended at a long hallway, a large stain glass window was situated above a bench several feet ahead of where the stairs ended.

"You did what!" Jefferson exclaimed as he looked at him as if he was insane.

"I think we've got more pressing matters" Shaun said as to the left he saw several of the Queens guards running towards them, all wearing armour and carrying shields and spears.

Jefferson looked to the right to see guards coming from that direction as well, turning back to the stair he cursed when he saw guard's descending down that way as well.

"Halt in the name of Her Majesty the Queen of Hearts!"

Jefferson turned to Shaun with a small frown.

"Do you have a plan?"

"I'm working on it" he replied glancing around before his eyes settled on the stain glass window.

"Ok here's the plan" Shaun said suddenly as he grabbed hold of Jefferson's arm and ran towards the window.

"Are you serious?!" Jefferson exclaimed as Shaun grinned.

"Oh yeah" he replied jumping up off the stool and propelling himself through the window followed by Jefferson, the glass shattered and time seemed to slow for a few seconds before they fell down through the air and crashed into a bush of red roses.

Jefferson groaned softly before rolling out of the now ruined bush, Shaun was laughing as he stood up and brushed himself off, straightening out his back he turned to see that they had fallen well over two stories.

"How'd you know there were bushes here?" Jefferson asked as Shaun began to make his way out of the garden.

"I didn't" he replied as Jefferson shot him an incredulous look as they made their way stealthily to the front gates, which wasn't an easy task as they had to keep avoiding guards who were now on the lookout for them.

Half an hour later they had managed to finally be clear of the palace and the wrath of the Queen of Hearts, and were now travelling along a stone path through a small patch of forest.

Coming to a stop when they saw a large oak tree which they had seen upon arrival, walking behind it they saw a few feet ahead a mirror. It was the door which they had come out of, and now they were walking back through it.

The glass rippled once again as they walked into the large hall full of doors and passages, Shaun once again having a look around as Jefferson watched on slightly amused.

Shaun walked past several doors, stopping at one door in particular, it was green with a solid brown frame, the centre of the door had a golden circle on it, and in the middle of the circle had a large golden 'Z' in it.

He stood still and stared at the door, the seer's words echoing in his head.

'_The next time you return to Oz, You will die'_

He spun around, not wanting to stare at the door any longer, it unnerved him. He was about to walk away when another door caught his eye, he walked over to it and with every step his breathing became more and more shallow, this door was smaller and square looking, only going up to just below his waist, and it had a keyhole.

Leaning down on his knee's he studied the door, running his hand along the side and down to the keyhole; Jefferson looked on in interest at Shaun's shift in behaviour.

"You ok?" Jefferson asked as Shaun stiffened slightly before his voice responded in a low whisper.

"_Hush….and shush, for the Beldam might be listening_" he whispered as his eyes were nervously eying the door.

Jefferson looked at him strangely as he had no idea what he was talking about, before walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid we can't go through that particular door, you see it needs a key and-" he began only to be interrupted by Shaun who turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't want to go through that door! Not ever….never again" he said finishing with a shaken expression before walking away from it.

"Let's go" he said as they made their way to the centre of the room, their bodies being engulfed in a purple mist as they found themselves once again standing in the forest.

Jefferson reached down and picked up his hat, giving it a slight twirl before placing it atop his head.

Shaun waved his hand and they disappeared in a swirl of red smoke, reappearing in the kitchen of his home, walking over to the fridge he took out a bottle of water before moving over towards the dinner table.

Jefferson sat down at the dinner table and took of his hat; Shaun sat down at the opposite end as he poured two glasses and passed one to the portal jumper.

"Thanks" Jefferson said before taking a large mouthful, Shaun however gulped down the whole glass before placing it down onto the table and releasing a breath.

"So about your payment, you can have as much gold as you think is appropriate" Shaun said before he stopped, his eyes glancing over a small golden coin on the table. Reaching over he picked it up curiously and brought it to his eyes.

It was a an ornately decorated coin with trim on the edges, Jefferson looked slightly confused as Shaun's eyes widened and he jumped up from his seat and exited the room, Jefferson following in interest.

"What's the deal with the coin?" he asked as he followed the young sorcerer through the halls before descending a flight of stairs, Shaun paused as he waved his hand over the door and a flash of green shone through the cracks before opening it to reveal his Lair.

"It's not the coin, but who it belongs to" he said as he walked over to his desk and grabbed a small purple coloured potion and opened it, pouring a small amount on the coin.

"And who is that?" asked Jefferson.

"The Tooth Fairy" Shaun said gravely as the coin glowed softly under the effects of the potion.

Jefferson gave a small laugh as soon as the younger boy said that name, but the look he received caused it to die down.

"I know in other realms and worlds the Tooth Fairy may be a force of good, but trust me the one here is not, she is an evil manipulative Faé who uses her powers for selfish despicable reasons" Shaun said as Jefferson looked slightly taken back, he had travelled to many worlds and had never heard tales of a Tooth Fairy who acted like that.

"How do you know her?" he asked.

"I battled her not too long ago; I managed to trick her into entering an ancient cave system, which had been previously enchanted by an unknown wizard, and the cave had held her captive for centuries, she had somehow escaped and had been causing trouble for several decades when she came to my attention. After I got her into the cave her powers were weakened by the enchantments, she realised what I planned to do, but I was able to get her too angry and unfocused to the point where I was able to trap her in her former prison" he said as he examined the glowing coin.

"But now she's managed to escape once again?" Jefferson asked as he leaned up against the wall in interest.

"Yes, and I bet Evanna had something to do with it" Shaun growled out as he threw the coin down onto the table.

"She is using a barrier spell, and a powerful one. I can't use the coin to teleport to their location since the barrier is blocking my entrance. However I managed to locate where they are, somewhere downtown" he said contemplating his next move.

"There has to be some way around it" Jefferson said as he began to think of a way to break through a barrier of magic.

"Wait!" Shaun exclaimed as he quickly ran over to his bookcase and moving his hand across several books before he landed one a particular title and pulled it out, running back over to the desk.

"There may be a way to break through the barrier using an elemental enhanced teleportation" he said as he quickly skimmed through the books pages, coming to a stop at a certain page and running his hand down the page as he read.

"It should give the added physical strength needed to create a force strong enough to penetrate the barrier and allow me entry" he said before snapping the book shut and looking up at Jefferson.

"Stay here, I'll return as soon as I can" he said as he began to exit the Lair before pausing at the door, running over to a full length mirror he looked over his attire and frowned at its slightly torn and worn appearance, snapping his fingers his clothing was replaced with one of his Armani suits with a maroon shirt and matching tie, summoning his staff to his hand he then ran up the stairs, leaving Jefferson alone.

"He won't fight in those, but he'll fight in a three piece suit" Jefferson mused as he sat down in one of the armchairs and rested after the days ordeals.

Outside however Shaun was standing in the backyard and concentrating, chanting the phrase he had read from the book as his magic spread through his body, holding his staff in his right hand he opened his eyes as the sky darkened and clouds began to converge in the sky above him, a low grumble of thunder could be heard before a streak of lightning echoed across the sky, the wind picked up as more thunder could be heard and another streak of lightning crashed overhead before another one followed it in succession, Shaun's eyes opened wide as he thrust his staff upward as a lightning bolt connected with his body and in a flash he disappeared from the backyard in a flash.

**( With The Others ) **

Holly was currently engaged in a back and forth between Lisa, who was pummelling her with dark energy attacks, Holly's defensive shield of light was beginning to falter under the constant strain of the Shadow's power.

"Hah, you cant stay behind there forever Maxwell, my power is too much for you" Lisa said cockily as she began to walk closer to Holly who tried to reinforce her shield and create an offensive attack that would blow her opponent back, but Lisa's shadows were taking up too much of her concentration to even attempt an alternative defence.

Suddenly the sound of lightning rang throughout the air and caused everyone to momentarily stop fighting.

Rae looked up to see the sky had darkened and thunder rumbled throughout the area as a streak of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by several more until one large strike of lightning came down upon Cassandra's barrier, everyone shielded their eyes as the lightning struggled against the barrier for several seconds before in a loud crack it broke through, it exploded against the concrete with a loud bang before going silent.

The barrier itself however was now gone and the Avengers all looked at the spot where the lightning had struck, Cassandra looked down from her perch to see a small crater of cracker cement and the person who was standing in the centre, a glare instantly marred her face as she snarled.

Ciel peered over the side of the building and his expression darkened as well at the sight of Shaun standing there.

"Crocodile!" he growled out angrily.

Shaun however was taking in his surrounding before turning to the others, they were momentarily paused and he saw seven teeth knights who all looked at him with faceless looks, he turned to see Cassandra and Ciel glowering down at him from above and gave them a small smirk.

"Miss me dearies?"

Ciel released a growl before jumping down from the roof and landing with a huff before running towards Shaun with his sword drawn.

**( Home ) **

Jefferson had been sitting in the chair for about ten minutes before he had gotten bored, he began to move around the room in interest, taking in some of the various décor and objects that caught his eye, he paused however when he heard a voice call out.

"Well, isn't this a surprise" the voice said evenly, Jefferson turned and his eyes widened at the person addressing him.

"...Master?" he said in surprise.

Adam stared back at the portal jumper with a small grin and narrowed eyes.

"I think you've got some explaining to do dearie"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it ! chapter 7 I'm sorry for not adding in the extra scenes but I wanted to get it up when I can, as some of you may know I haven't had internet at my home for close to 4 months now, so updated can be a pain, but hopefully I may finally have internet again by the end of this week. <strong>

**This chapter raises some question and I hope you are all excited for the next chapter, Please please please review and let me know what you think , your reviews mean so much to me and I love hearing them ,I did get a rather annoying flame last chapter which I deleted from a flamer I had previously spoke out against, well I don't particularly care what you think mate and I can get rid of your reviews with the click of a button, so don't think you've got any 'real power' to antagonise my stories. **

**I hope you guys review and if your anxious for the next chapter, here's some things you might be seeing**

**Sword fights**

**A journey to Camelot**

**Dragons**

**Heartbreak**

**And prelude's to future chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoy and are excited for the next chapter, until then I hope you like this one XD **


End file.
